


My Drug

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You had one simple job. Follow directions and go to an apartment. In a last minute decision you changed your mind. After fighting off a pair of drunkards you're approached by a white-haired man with mint-green eyes, and he is faced with the dilemma of what to do with you now.





	1. Chapter 1

                Glancing up from my phone at the apartment building I sighed. “This was stupid.” Hold my phone in both hands I tapped my fingers on the screen. ‘If they want their phone back they’ll call it from a different number. Problem solved.’ Putting my phone back in my pocket I huddled further into my jacket and kept walking. _I should’ve worn gloves_. Holding my hands together I brought them up to my mouth and breathed a few puffs of hot air into them before quickly rubbing them together to spread the warmth.

                Walking past an alleyway I felt my arm being gabbed and was suddenly pulled back into the shadows. “Well look at what we have here.” I looked over my shoulder at the person who had grabbed me. He smiled down at me, alcohol evident on his breath. “We’re gonna make you feel good.” He said leaning in towards my ear.

                “You grabbed a good one this time.” I looked towards the new voice and saw an equally shady man walking towards me. Reaching out to me he held my chin in his hands. “She’s got a real nice face.” Still holding my chin, he leaned back and his eyes racked over my body. “The rest of her doesn’t look bad either. Forcefully removing my chin from his hand, his buddy gabbed my other arm. “You better behave, missy! It’ll be easier on you.”

                “I’ve never really been one to do as I’m told.” I said as I slammed the heel of my boot down on the toes of the man behind me. Screaming out in pain his grip on me loosened. Ripping my arms free form his hands I turned around and using the heel of my hand jabbed it up against his nose. Staggering backwards he held his nose in his hands, blood oozing from between his fingers. Turning towards the other man he looked at me I shock before charging at me. Bringing my foot back I swung it forward colliding it against the vulnerable spot between his legs.

                Cupping himself in his hands he fell to the ground, whimpering. _He wasn’t going to be getting up any time soon._ Turning back towards the man who grabbed me his eyes were wild with anger as he sneered at me. “You bitch!” Spreading my feet slightly for support I punched him as hard as I could when he lunged at me. Falling to the side he groaned as he looked up at me. Hearing the sound of footsteps from behind, I swung my foot around in a kick only to have my ankle caught in mid-air.

                I looked back at a man with white hair and mint-green eyes. Gripping my ankle harder he pulled me toward him at the same time he took a step forward. Putting his other hand on my hip he positioned himself so we were touching intimately. He dugs his fingers into my hip when I struggled. “The fuck is your problem?! Let me go you creep!” Letting go of my ankle he flawlessly caught my fist before it landed against the side of his face.

                “You only had to do one simple thing.” Looking slightly annoyed he stared at me. “Now what am I to do with you?” He said as if it was an afterthought.

                “Letting me go for starers!” I screamed at him. As if on instinct my body shivered as a slow, sly smile played at his lips.

                “I can’t do that anymore.” Pulling a cloth out of his pocked I heard a popping sound as he pinched something wrapped inside it. In one fluid motion, he put a hand to the back of my head while forcing the cloth against my mouth and nose. My vision began to blur as I looked up at him, his eyes seeming to glow eerily. “You should’ve just listened.”

                I winced as my eyes fluttered open, only to have an unfamiliar ceiling come into view. Sitting up I brought a hand to my head, pressing lightly to try to ease the pounding. Hearing the scraping noise of metal against metal I looked down at my wrist. “What the fuck?!” Quickly holding up my other hand I found that both my wrists were each secured in a handcuff. Following the longer than what would be considered normal chains, my eyes widened as I saw they were connected to the metal headboard of a bed.

                Fighting back the fear that was bubbling up inside me I looked around the room. There were no windows and the only light source was from the many computer monitors connect to the opposite wall. _Where am I?!_ My mind frantically raced as my pulse began to pulse in my ears. Pulling against the chains I tried to see how far I could move, which wasn’t much. Grabbing onto the chain of one hand I tugged at the cuff against my wrist.

                “Good you’re awake.” My head jerked in the direction of the voice. It was the same white haired man. His hair giving off a ghostly white sheen against the dimly lit room. He was walking towards me and I pressed my back against the wall. Sitting at the foot of the bed the light from the monitors reflected against his eyes. If I hadn’t known any better, I would’ve though he was an apparition. Slightly tilting his head to the side, he hair smoothly fell across his eyes. Every instinct told me to shrink away from him but I clenched my fists and held my ground, staring back at him.

                His sudden laughter sent a chill down my spine, and my heart pounded frantically in my chest. Turning his body, he placed his knees on the bed and started to slink towards me. Fully expecting it, he grabbed my ankle as I tried to kick him away. Laughing again he sat back on his heels. “To be honest, I was going to be really bored if you cooperated fully.” He reached into his pocket like the first time I’d met him, but this time he pulled out a bottle. “Take this.”

                “Fuck you!” I yelled at him while trying to kick him again. Looking thoroughly amused he held the neck of the bottle between his teeth and grabbed both my ankles. Roughly pulling he slid me down onto my back, him between my legs. Leaning forward he held both chains in his hand and pressed them against the mattress, fully immobilizing my hands.

                “You will.” He said smiling, the bottle quietly clanking against his teeth. Reaching up with his free hand he grasped the bottle and removed the stopper with his teeth. Keeping his eyes locked on mine he emptied the contents into his mouth. Dropping the bottle, it slowly rolled towards our combined weight on the mattress. Grabbing my chin, he held my head still as he pressed his lips against mine, forcing the liquid between my lips.

                It was sweet as it passed over my tongue and I fought my hardest not to swallow it. My eyes widened as he reached up to pinch my nose closed, his eyes stared back at me the whole time. The battle was over in a few seconds when I was forced to swallow to breath again. Pulling back, he a satisfied smile spreading across his face. He caught the small dribble of liquid that had escaped out of the corner of my mouth with his thumb. Getting up off the bed he looked at me he licked it off his thumb, before turning around and walking towards the computers.

                “W-what did you just give me?! Whatever it was you just took a little of it too!” I said frantically as I sat up and watched his back. My mind automatically went to a poison like in the movies. Maybe it was lethal in large doses and he had just build up an immunity to it.

                Turning slightly to face he smiled again, which made my blood run cold. “It was an aphrodisiac. You’ll beg me to fuck you before too long.” Laughing at my shocked face he turned back around and sat at the computer and began to run his fingers across the keys of the keyboard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                I had my thumb poised above my phone’s screen waiting to send the next text as I watched her approach the apartment building. I rolled my eyes as she looked between her phone and the building. “Just go in and get to the door.” I said starting to tap my foot in annoyance. My arm slacked slightly as I watched her fingers tap against her phone. _What the fuck is she doing?_ A few seconds later I looked down at my phone as it vibrated in my hand. ‘If they want their phone back they’ll call it from a different number. Problem solved.’ My fingers tightened around my phone in anger. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!”

                Angrily I shoved my phone in my pocket and followed after her. I couldn’t very well let her go now, her curiosity could get the better of her and she could come back.  Following at a distance I watched her back while I was trying to think of what else I could use her for. It’s no big deal if I can’t find a use for her. I’ll just kill her and dump her somewhere. My stride paused and I raised an eyebrow as I watched her being pulled into a dark alleyway by a man. I slowly started walking in their direction again when another man walked into darkness after them.

                Casually leaning against the surrounding building I looked over my shoulder down the alleyway. They were just a bunch of drunkards who had gotten ahold of a wandering young woman with the intention of having their way with her. Big surprise, she should’ve been more attentive to her surroundings. That wasn’t my problem. _I’ll come back later._ Pushing away from the wall I was going to let them do their business, when I heard one of the men scream out in pain.

                Curiously, I turned back around only to see her jab the palm of her hand upwards towards the man who had grabbed her. Blood gushed from his nose, a strong indication that she had broken it. Staying mostly hidden by the building I continued to watch as she kicked the other man in the balls with a decent blow. His body shaking, he sunk to the ground as he cupped himself. Rolling my shoulder along the building’s wall I blocked her exit as she turned back to the man who had grabbed her. I tried not to smile as she collided her fist against his face.

                Taking a few steps towards her I noticed her feet shuffle in a different stance and held up my hand to catch the round-about kick she tried. Getting a better grip on her ankle I pulled her towards me as I took a step towards her. Placing my other hand on her hip, I looked down at the miniscule space between our bodies. My lips twitched in a smile as I noticed the curvature of her hips and ass. _Not bad at all._ I knew she was planning more retaliation when she began to struggle. “The fuck is your problem?! Let me go you creep!” Letting her ankle go I easily caught her balled up fist as she tried to punch me.

                Adrenaline rushed in my veins as I saw the defiant look shining in her eyes. “You only had to do one simple thing. Now what am I to do with you?” I looked into her eyes again and felt an odd sense of wanting to control her entirely as anger flickered in her eyes. After demanding I let her go I smiled down at her and felt her fight against herself trying not to cower away from me. “I can’t do that anymore.” Pulling the cloth in my pocket I broke the shelled chloroform tablet wrapped inside. Holding the cloth against her face, her body began to feel heavy in my arms. “You should’ve just listened.” Hooking my arm under her legs I lifted her up easily. “I’ve decided what to do with you.” Looking down at her face I smiled like a little boy who had gotten the toy he’d always wanted.

 

                Laying her limp body on the bed I pulled out two separate sets of handcuffs. The chains were long enough to give her what little bit of movement I’d want her to have. Straddling her I chained her hands to the headboard, one after the other. Reaching out I grabbed her chin in my hand and turned her face towards me, my eyes tracing over the curves of her face. _This was going to be fun._ “When I’m done with you, the only name you’ll want to say is mine.”

 

                Rolling the bottle between my fingers I walked back to my room, she should be awake by now. Before opening the door, I held up the bottle gazing at the contents inside. Sliding it into my pocket I hoped that I would have to use it. I closed my eyes and imagined her wiggling beneath me with wild and pleading eyes. Opening the door, I saw her sitting up on the bed tugging at one of the chains. “Good you’re awake.” I said as I closed and locked the door behind me.

                She backed away from me as I sat on the edge of the bed. Her eyes looked like they were fighting between glaring at me and welling up with frighten tears. I couldn’t help but laugh at her expressive face. Turning my body, I slowly approached her. Expecting her to fight back I grabbed the ankle of the foot she tried to kick me with. _This reoccurrence was getting annoying._ “To be honest, I was going to be really bored if you cooperated fully.” Pulling the bottle out of my pocket I held it in front of her. “Take this.”

                “Fuck you!” Putting the bottle between my teeth I grabbed her ankles and pulled roughly causing her to slide to her back. Settled between her legs I leaned forward and grabbed both chains in one of my hands and held it tight against the mattress.

                “You will.” _Sooner than you think._ I smiled, the bottle rolling along my teeth. Reaching up with my free hand I grabbed the bottle and removed the stopper. I kept my eyes on her as I emptied the contents of the bottle into my mouth. Grabbing her chin, I made her face me, many different emotions flashed across her eyes as she looked up at me. Pressing my lips against hers I forced the liquid in between her lips. I heard her breathing quickly though her nose. _I wouldn’t expect less from her._ Pinching her nose, I waited until she swallowed.

                Pulling back, I used my thumb to catch the trail of liquid that escaped from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were huge and frantic as she watched me get off the bed and lick my thumb. Smiling I turned towards the monitors. “W-what did you just give me?! Whatever it was you just took a little of it too!” I heard the panic in her voice and turned back towards her.

                In retrospect, I probably shouldn’t have given it to her mouth to mouth, having swallowed what little had remained in my mouth after the transfer but what the hell. “It was an aphrodisiac. You’ll beg me to fuck you before too long.” I couldn’t think her eyes could’ve gotten any wider and I couldn’t hold back my laugh when proven wrong. _How long will you be able to last_? I thought to myself as I walked to computers.


	3. Chapter 3

                _An aphrodisiac?!_ I sat on the bed, glaring at the back of his chair. The clacking of fingers against the keyboard seemed louder than it should’ve been and I tried to ignore it. _It’s getting hot in here._ Biting my lip and closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. This was bad. My body felt like it was on fire and it was all his fault! _I can’t give in_. Holding up my hand I pressed the cold metal of the cuff against my neck and sighed at the coolness against my heated skin. I groaned as the coolness soon faded. Every movement I made caused my clothes to brush against my body and the sensation was almost unbearable. I fought the urge to wiggle my hips and I leaned back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling.

                _This was_ really _bad._ Looking back towards him, it seemed like I was being ignored. _Thank God for small favors!_ Bowing my head slightly I whimpered as my hair touched my face. Reaching up, I brushed my hair away and immediately regretted it when I let out a soft moan and heard the clacking of the keys stop. Slapping a hand over my mouth I let out another muffled moan at my quick movement.

                I looked away as he spun his chair around to look at me. “Having fun?” He asked a hint of a smile in his voice.

                “Sh..ahhh…hhaa… Shut up!” I managed to squeak out as I tried adjust how I was sitting. I watched him get up out of his chair and slowly walk towards me. “Y-you stay away from me!” I pointed to him, which was a mistake because the movement caused some of my hair to brush against my face and neck. Gasping softly, I reached to move my hair way from my face, only to let another moan out. I bit my lip and closed my eyes while I held my hair like a low ponytail behind my head, trying to push back the sensations. At the sound of his laughter I opened my eyes and glared at him. “It’s not fucking….ahhhh….fun…haaa….haaa funny!” My movements had caused one of the chains to brush against my skin.

                Keeping the smile on his face he reached out and lightly scrapped one of his nails along my jaw. “Ahhh…mmmm….” My back arched and I tried to swat his hand away but that only caused the seams of my pants to rub against me. “Ahhhh!” My breaths were starting to come in short bursts as he stared down at me. “Don’t….look…at me…like that…” I said between breaths. I couldn’t fight the sensations, every little movement shot pleasure through me.

                “This is fun,” he said casually. “Though I’m sure you won’t try to kick me again while you’re in this state, I would love to see what it would do to you.” Placing one of his knees on the bed he leaned in towards me and grabbed a fistful of my hair. Pulling my head back he towered over me and my heart thundered in my ears. Letting out a chuckle he kept his eyes locked on mine as he ducked his head down.

                “D-don’t…” Was the only thing I could whisper before my body lurched at the feel of his tongue against the pulse in my neck while his hair brushed against my cheek. “Mmmm, ahh…haaa” I tried to wiggle away only to have the seam of my pants rub against me again.

                “You’re not really in a position to tell me what I can and can’t do.” He said his breath hot against my already heated skin. Not able to hold back I moaned against his ear causing him to bite down roughly. His hand still in my hair he pulled my face close to his. “I think you forget that I had some too.” His eyes glinted brightly as he spoke to me. Biting my lip, I raised my hand and tried to slap him. Catching my hand, he smiled at me and in one swift moment pulled me up against him. The chains were at their potential distance and the cuffs slightly dug into my wrists. Keeping his knee on the bed he leaned back as he pulled me causing me to straddle his leg. Gasping at the friction his mouth crashed against mine, his tongue invading my mouth with high demand.

                Pulling back from the kiss with audible sucking noise I whimpered despite myself. _My body is on fire. I-I can’t keep fighting it._ My eyes widened as I felt his hands on my hips guiding them back and forth to grind against his leg. “Ahhh…d-don’t do that!” I gasped. The pleasure was getting too great for me to handle and a tear slipped out of the corner of my eye. I moaned as I felt his tongue flick out against my cheek to catch it.

                I vaguely felt his hands bunching up the hem of my shirt. Feeling him pull opposite directions I felt the cooler air of the room rush against my flushed skin as I heard a ripping sound. Reflexively I tried to cover myself. He smiled sensually at me when I realized that my hands were at their maxed distance and I couldn’t cover myself. Feeling tears prick at my eyes I started to back away from him. Falling back against the bed he followed after me, positioning himself between my legs and pressing the bulge in his pants against me.

                Arching my back I moaned as I lifted my hips against him. Looking up at him I saw his eyes racking over my body and I tried to cover myself again. Quick as lightning he reached out and grabbed the chains in his hand and held my hands in place as he looked down at me. Starting at my chin he ran his fingers down my neck, between my breasts and over my stomach. His fingertips were cold as they touched my skin and I couldn’t help the moans the escaped my parted lips. _I can’t fight it anymore_! My body was aching and wanting to be touched, something that I was both excited and irritated about.

                He reached for the button of my pants and I whimpered and wiggled my hips against his hand. His laugh sent pleasurable shivers down my spine. Unzipping my pants, he reached his hand in and played with my pantie line before slipping his fingers underneath the fabric. I moaned loudly and arched my back as he fingers rubbed against me “Jesus!” He exclaimed as he pulled back his fingers.

                I was starting to pant again as held his hand up for me to see. Splitting his fingers, I watched as the wetness kept his fingers connected by webbed strings. I gasped as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked between them. My hips bucked against him and he smiled at me. Leaning forward, he kept his fingers apart as he kissed me between them. The wet sound of his tongue echoing in my ears. “Tell me you want it and I’ll give it.” He whispered against my lips.

                _I do but I won’t beg_! “I-I won’t!”

                Leaning back on his heels he smiled down at me. “I was hoping it wouldn’t be this easy.” Getting off the bed I felt my body relax even though it cried out in protest. Feeling his fingers grabbing my pants and panties together, he began to pull them down and in a few seconds I was naked from the waist down. I gasped and moaned as the cool air touched the spot that was the warmest. I crossed my legs only to feel them being pulled apart and feeling his breath on the inside of my thighs.

                “Wh-what are you—ahhhh, ahhhh—“ My voice trailed off in a moan as he closed his lips over my clit and sucked lightly. _It’s too much! I can’t!_ My hips bucked against him and I tried to roll away only to have him roughly press my hips against the mattress to keep them still. “W-why…haa..ahhh…” The vibrations of his laughter made grab onto the chains as I arched my back.

                “I’m going to break you.” He whispered against me before inserting his tongue inside me. I screamed out as my vision went white as an electrifying sensation crashed against my every nerve again and again. My body shivered as he pulled back from me. Sweat beaded my forehead as I let the sensations take over me. Feeling him get back on the bed I felt him wrap and arm under my waist and lift my hips. My eyes shot open when I felt the head of his cock starting to press inside me. _W-wait!_ With one thrust he buried himself inside me. It felt like my body was being ripped apart when at the same time being the most exquisite feeling. My mouth hung open in silence my body not sure whether I should be screaming out in pain or moaning in pleasure.

                Holding himself up by his hands he looked down at me, an incredibly satisfied smile on his face. Grabbing my chin, he kept my head still and looked down at me. I bit my lip as he began to move his hips. Pulling back, almost pulling out entirely he roughly thrust himself fully again. I cried out in pleasure not knowing entirely sure how much of it was because of the aphrodisiac anymore. He continued to thrust roughly as he reached between out connected bodies. Rubbing the pad of his finger against my clit in time with his thrusts, my pleasure was quickly building again.

                I felt my muscles begin to tighten around him and he removed his fingers from my clit and tangled them in my hair, pulling my head back and exposing my neck. “You’re mine and mine alone.” He said before biting down on my collar bone. The combination of his thrusts, his words, the euphoric feeling of his teeth against my skin, and whatever was left of the aphrodisiac sent me over edge again again. Arching my hips against him I cried out and with one more rough thrust he had found his release as well. I could barely keep my eyes open as I looked up at him, my chest burning as I tried to catch my breath. My heart skipped a beat as he smiled down at me, his eyes shining triumphantly. “Ahh, my little virgin, welcome to Paradise.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran's POV

                I faintly heard the movement of the chains as she moved around behind me. Focusing on the hacking job in front of me, I knew it wouldn’t be too much longer before she wouldn’t be able to hold back. A partial smile played at the corner of my lips as I heard her let out a moan before clapping her hand over her mouth, only to moan again. Slowly turning my chair around I looked at her, my smile hidden by shadow. “Having fun?” I asked her knowing full well what has happening to her.

                “Sh..ahhh…hhaa… Shut up!” She strained out as she adjusted her sitting position. Leisurely I got up from my chair and started to walk over to her. I had to admire her strong will as she pointed at me and told me to stay away, despite the effects of the aphrodisiac. She closed her eyes and held her hair away from her face as she bit her lip. Her neck was extended slightly, giving me the perfect view of her jawline and a peek down her shit. My heart skipped a beat as I felt a little of the aphrodisiac myself. Clenching my jaw, I held back my own lustful noise. Opening her eyes, she cursed and glared at me. _She’s really amusing._

Smiling widely, I reached out and trailed my nail across her jawline. Moaning and arching her back she moved tried to swat my hand away, causing a louder, more sensual response. _That’s right. You can’t resist much longer. This is going to be fun..._

                Inserting my tongue into her, I felt her muscles twitch and her body shudder. Pushing myself off the bed to remove my clothes I watched her make one erotic face after the next as she rode through her orgasm. Getting back on the bed I positioned myself between her legs. I was generous enough to let her get hers first, but now it was my turn. Wrapping an arm around her waist I lifted her hips as started to press against her. With one thrust I entered fulling into her, and grit my teeth at my mistake. _A virgin?!_ Her body squeeze me tightly and I had to pause and take some deep breaths to keep from cumming.

                Placing my hands on either side of her, I pushed myself up to look down into her face. An uncontrollable smile took over my face as possessiveness of her began to take root. Her not having been with anyone, I felt immense pleasure knowing my name really was going to be the only one on her tongue. Grabbing her chin, I made her face me so should wouldn’t be able to forget my face as I began to thrust in and out of her. Even if it was mostly the aphrodisiac she would know who was giving her the pleasure she was feeling.

                Reaching between us I circled my finger around her clit while in sync with my thrusts. Tilting her head back her eyes rolled as she moaned. Leaning in, I put my lips against her skin. “Your mine and mine alone.” I said before biting down on her collar bone, more proof marking her as mine. She cried out as she rose her hips to meet mine. With one last thrust I released inside her as her muscles clenched around me. Her chest rose and fell quickly as she sleepily looked up at me. “Ahh, my little virgin, welcome to Paradise.” Taking a deep breath her head lulled to the side and her eyes gradually closed.

                Pulling out of her I got off the bed and looked down at her flushed face, her mouth slightly open as her breathing started to even out from her panting. Looking down at my cock I felt my possessiveness for her grow. After rubbing my thumb along my shaft, I held up my hand and looked at the blood that covered it. Looking back at her I smiled as I licked the blood off my thumb. _Mine. She was all mine._

                Putting on my pants, I left them undone as I sat back on the bed. She mewled in her sleep as I used my shirt to clean her up a little. No reason I shouldn’t keep my things clean. Balling up my shirt in my hand I walked over to another door in the room which held my personal items. Tossing my shirt into the hamper I grabbed a new shirt and pulled it over my head as a knock sounded at my door.

                After doing up my pants I turned to walk over to the door but I paused and looked over at her. Not wanting anyone else to see her state of undress I quickly covered her waist with my jacket. The door knob jiggled as I reached for it and my eyebrow twitched. _I’d answer the door when I was ready, you impatient fuck!_ Opening the door, I looked at the person on the other side in annoyance. It was one of newer disciples. The new blood hadn’t interested me, so I didn’t spare the space in my mind to remember his name.

                I moved my body as he tried to peak into the room. “The Savior would like to speak with you.” My back stiffened slightly, already knowing what it was about. Not even I, one of the original disciples, could get much past The Savior. Keeping the door open at a minimum so this pest in front of me couldn’t look inside, I stepped into the hallway. Taking the key out of a hidden strap on the inside of my choker I locked the door. Noticing his crestfallen look, I feigned ignorance as I put the key back where I’d gotten it from. Walking by him, I heard his footsteps behind me as I made my way to where The Savior waited.

                “Savior, you called for me?” I walked into the room and knelt as I placed my right hand over my heart. I kept my head down until she acknowledged my presence.

                “Did the plan go accordingly?” She asked in a flat voice as she sat in her chair and crossed her legs.

                “Negative.” I glanced up at her and she raised her chin as she looked down her nose at me, disappointment clouding her eyes.

                “What did you do with her?” She asked as she touched her fingertips together in thought.

                “I am taking care of her. I will mold her in our image.” I stood up when she raised her hand indicating me to do so. Keeping my hand over my heart she walked over to me. I kept my gaze forward as she walked around me before placing a hand against my cheek.

                “You’ve been the perfect disciple. I will look past this disappointment. Train her in any way you see fit. However, you are still to find a new pawn for the plan.” Removing her hand from my cheek she held it back and slapped me. “I will not tolerate another failure!” She turned away from me to walk back to her chair.

                “I could help him, Savior.” The pest spoke up from behind me and my hand, still place over my heart, clenched into a fist.

                She turned slightly to look back at us. “Well, Saeran? Will you need help?” I flinched at her degrading tone of voice.

                I knelt again, knowing it would put me more in her good graces despite my mistake. “No Savior. I will handle it to make up for your disappointment in me.” Tilting her chin up she smiled in satisfaction.

                “Very well. I will be keeping track of your progress. You may go now.” She said nonchalantly waving her hand before sitting back down.

                 “Savior.” I nodded my head slightly before getting up and turning to leave, the pest quick on my heels.

                I walked silently down the hall back to my room, I had work to do. I ground my teeth together and my fists clenched at my sides as he followed close behind me. _I know this fucker isn’t thinking of joining me._

                “Saeran…You know I could hel—“ Spinning around I put my hand around his throat and slammed him against the wall, he eyes widening as he looked back at me.

                “You think I need help from a new blood fucker like you?” I leaned in close, applying pressure against his throat. Smiling as he started struggling to breathe, he started to stand on his tiptoes to try to alleviate the presser of my hand against his throat. “I don’t take kindly to people who touch what’s mine. Our Savior gave me full range to do what I want, and to do it alone. Interfere and you’ll regret it!” Letting him go I continued down the hall, not looking back as I heard his back slide down the wall as he fell to the floor.

                Removing the key from my choker, I unlocked my door and walked inside nearly slamming the door. Locking it from the inside I replaced the key with shaky, angry fingers while I walked over to her sleeping form. _She was fucking mine!_ Her and everyone here was going to know that. Taking her hand roughly in mine I pulled it as far as the chains would allow. Licking her wrist underneath the cuff she moaned lightly in her sleep. Trailing my tongue up, I stopped half way to the crook of her arm before biting and sucking roughly. Her back arched and her face contorted in pain but she remained asleep.

                Pulling my lips back I held her wrist in my hand and watched the mark darken. The light from the computer monitors made her skin look paler than it really was. The mark was a beautiful contrast of color and I traced my tongue over it as if I was about to seal it there permanently. Dropping her hand, it fell to the bed, the chains making small noises as her arm lightly bounced against the mattress before settling at her side. I took a quick glanced over her before turning back to the computer to find the one who wouldn’t ruin the plans of The Savior.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of humor this chapter ^^

                I gasped as I sat up. A sharp breath hissed between my teeth as my body complained at my sudden movements. A small blush came to my cheeks when I remember my wantonly behavior. My embarrassment soon turned to anger as I heard the keys on a keyboard. Turning towards the sound I glared at the back of his chair. “Fucking prick.” I muttered.

                “Did you say something?” My shoulders twitched as the typing stopped.

                “I said eat a dick!” The typing started up again, drowning out his laughter. He knew full well what he did and he did it with a smile on his face. Feeling bored I pulled at my chains, my eyes catching sight a mark on my arm. “What the fuck is this?!” I heard him laugh and my gaze shot in his direction again. “What the hell is your problem? You can’t just do whatever you want to whoever you want!” _You practically raped me!_ I paused at the thought… _Was it really_ just _the aphrodisiac?_ I shook my head, ridding my mind of such a ludicrous idea.

                “Hey.” I called out to him. His reply was the sound of his fingers against the keys. “Hey!” Still no response. _Fucking rude!_ _You bring me to this place, force me an aphrodisiac, do….things…., and don’t even acknowledge me?_ I had to get his attention. I really needed to use the restroom and I was not going to embarrass myself further. Clearing my throat, I squared my shoulders and faced his direction. “Hey snowflake!” I smiled slightly as his fingers seem to fumble over the keys. _Yeah that got your attention didn’t it!_

                My smile faded as he quickly turned his chair around and rose to his feet simultaneously. “Did you just fucking call me Snowflake?” With long strides, he was standing beside the bed and look down at me. It was when I started to back up towards the wall that I remembered my state of undress. The only thing I had to cover myself was a jacket and in this take-it-or-leave-it situation I grabbed it and hugged it to me trying to cover everything I could. My brows knitted together in confusion as he smiled down at me.

                “Why are you smiling like that?” I asked with trepidation. He laughed and pointed to the jacket and informed me that it was his. Reflexively I threw it away from myself. The jacket fell off the bed and out of my reach, which I immediately regretted because now my only form of cover was hugging my knees to my chest.

                “What the fuck did you want anyways. I’m busy.” He said crossing his arms, obviously not happy.

                _He’s got free range and_ he’s _not happy?!_ Holding up one of my cuffed hands, I glared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. I don’t think my body realizes that all its functions cease to exist when chained up!” He crossed his arms and rubbed a finger against his lips as if he was thinking of something. “You can’t be fucking serious!” He held up his hand as if to signal me to be quiet. I could feel anger boiling up inside me and I swung my hand out, swatting his away with a loud smacking sound.

                He stared down at me in silence, the corner of his mouth twitching. Reaching out he grabbed my hand and pulled as far as the chain could. Smiling down at me he pulled even further. I winced as the cuff bit into my wrist. With his other hand, he reached out and roughly grabbed my chin, lifting my face upwards. His eyes glowed as they shined in amusement. “I wonder how long your fight will last.” He said quietly. Letting go of my hand the chain jingled as I hugged my wrist to my chest. “Fine. I’ll take you to the bathroom.”

                “Ugh. Don’t make it sound like I’m a pet! And I need my clothes.” He was quiet but his shoulders shook in quiet laughter as he walked away. Opening another door that I hadn’t noticed at first, he disappeared out of sight. “Hey wait! Snowflake!”

                Walking back to me he angrily threw some clothes at me. “Don’t fucking call me that!”

                I looked at the clothes dubiously. These had to be his. “I meant my clothes.”

                “You’ll get what I give you or you can just go naked.” He said reaching for them.

                “No!” Quickly moving the clothes out of his reach, I glared at him. I held them up in my hands, they were more lounge about than regular clothes. Sighing I started to put my legs in the pant legs. _I guess I don’t get underwear…_ Pausing I looked up at him. “This isn’t a fucking peep show, pervert!” He crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall as he stared at me. “Don’t you have work to do?”

                “I start that again and you’ll have to either hold it or soil yourself.” I glared at him and he threw his head back and laughed. Neither one of those optioned appealed to me. Muttering under my breath I pulled the pants up around my waist pulling at the draw string to keep them at least around my hips.

                “Okay, smart guy how am I supposed to put the shirt on while being chained.” Pushing himself away from the wall he pulled something out from his waistline, the dim light in the room shining against the object. Pointing it too me I blinked rapidly as I looked down the barrel of a gun. It felt cold as he pressed it to my head as he leaned forward with the key to the cuffs.

                Once my wrists were free I rubbed them gently. I turned around and removed my ripped shirt. The bra was staying he could just get over it. Pulling the shirt over my head I put my hand through the arm hole only to have a cuff attached again. Sighing I put my hand through the other arm hole, expecting for it to be cuffed as well. When it wasn’t I turned to face him and followed the chain of my cuffed hand. The moment I saw the other cuff attached to his wrist he grabbed the chain and pulled me off the bed and to my feet.

                I staggered and he stood there holding up the chain in front of his lips, my cuffed wrist not too far below it. Tucking the gun in his pants waistline, he turned and dragged me along with him. Opening the door to the room he had disappeared in, he pushed me inside the first. Looking around, it was as small space that held the bare human necessities. It was almost like a closet with a bathroom in it. Standing in front of the toilet I turned around to look at him only to have my face in his chest.

                “Are you going to go?” I looked up at him in disbelief. His eyes held a hint of mockery. It was looking more and more like he wasn’t going to at least turn around and I couldn’t hold it anymore. Turning on the faucet of the sink to try to ease a fraction of my embarrassment, I tried to hide as much of myself as I could when starting to sit down and relieved my bladder. I washed my hands, feeling his stare against my back. As soon as I turned off the faucet, he started to pull me out of the tiny room.

                He was walking back to the bed, and I began to drag my feet as I fought against him. Grabbing the chain connecting us I pulled as hard as I could. Seeing him stagger slightly I couched down and swept my foot behind his. He fell hard to the floor and I grit my teeth as the cuff bit into my wrist when the chain was pulled tautly. Taking advantage of his surprise I reached for the gun that he had tucked in his waistline and pointed it between his eyes.

                His look of surprise quickly turned to amusement as he laughed. “Stop laughing! _I_ have the gun!” For added measure I pressed it against his forehead. Any normal person would have fear in their eyes and would be begging me not to shoot them. _This guy was insane!_ I shook my head and straighten my arms when I felt my muscles lose their tension at his unusual response. “I’m serious! I’ll do it!” His laugh subsided but the smile on his face staying in place as if saying ‘I dare you.’ My finger shook on the trigger and I felt cold sweat drip down my back.

                He eyebrow raised as his eyes continued to taunt me. My hands started to shake as my mind raced. I had never killed anyone before. Beaten them to bloody pulps, sure, but never killed anyone. Raising his head slightly he pressed the barrel harder against himself, his smile widening. Stealing my resolve, I squinted my eyes and pulled the trigger. *click* “What?” I held up the gun and looked at it. “It’s…not loaded…” I said when I removed the clip.

                 His laughter echoed against the walls as he hit the weapon out of my hand before grabbing my wrists and pinning my back to the floor. With my right hand connect to his left, the chain between us dug into my neck as he held me down. He smiled down at me evilly before leaning forward. His hair brushed against my forehead as his eyes, devoid of any emotion, stared into mine. “Word of warning, princess.” His voice was barely above a whisper. I winced as he squeezed my wrists tightly. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.”


	6. Chapter 6

                _Don’t bite the hand that feeds you? What a crock of shit!_ I squirmed against him and tried to kick him off me. I glared at him as he dodged my knees only to press against me between my legs “Get the fuck off me! And what’s with that princess shit?!” I screamed at him. He tightened his grip on my wrists as he leaned forward his hair brushing against my cheek. I felt his breath on my neck and started to squirm again. “What are you doing? Get the fuck off! Get off—“

                My voice was trapped in my throat when he suddenly sucked on the side of my neck. My heart skipped a beat as I stared up at the ceiling. _Why is my heart starting to speed up?_ “It’s actually a lingering aphrodisiac. It will course through your veins for up to three days.”

                “Y-you’re lying! There is no such thing that exists!”

                “Not lying.” He said flatly as he ran his tongue along the shell of my ear, causing my body to shiver. “We have tons of medications and the like here. You’d be surprised.” He trailed his tongue down the side of my neck leaving a wet trail which he then proceeded to blow cold air against. The sensation caused my back to arch. “While the effects of it have long since passed their peak, your body will still be responsive and extremely…” Pausing he moved one of his hands to my breast and squeezed, causing me to gasp. “Sensitive.” He said finishing the sentence with a smile.

                With my newly freed hand, I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could. His lips curled in amusement. He grabbed the chain as he started to stand up and roughly pulled me up with him. “Stop!” I yelled at him as he reached for the other set of cuffs on the bed.

                In silence, he locked the cuffs around our bare wrists. “Don’t mistake anything, _____. I am the one in charge.” In one swift motion, he grabbed both the chains connecting us and held my arms out as he bit my shoulder. I gasped and tried to pull away, only to have him tighten his grip on the chains and hold me tighter.

                “How do you know my name!” I yelled into his ear. He pulled back with a sharp breath and glared down at me.

                “Yell in my ear like that again and I’ll tape your mouth closed.” I looked up at him with wide eyes, and his head tilted to the side as he reached up and pinched my lip between his thumb and knuckle. “Then again, maybe my little virgin would enjoy that.” He said, his eyes glinting. Glaring at him I tried to bite his thumb. “More training is required I see.” He said as he raised his hand and twirled it around me.

                I was suddenly facing away from him, my arms crossed in front of me. “What the fuck?!” I tried to turn back around but he pulled the chains and my arms crossed even tighter as the cuffs bit into my wrists. I felt his hand in my hair as he pulled my head back and looked down at me with his bright eyes. My body squirmed and my heart raced. _The peak of it is gone, I can fight it now….can’t I?_ I swallowed hard as I looked up into his eyes.

                He closed his eyes slowly as he leaning closer and started to bite at my neck. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip as I held back any whimper or moan that threatened to escape my lips. _He’s a monster, a devil. But then…. Why am I feeling excited?_ I reached for the chains and tried to pull them only to have him pull my hair harder and pull my body against his. He started to steadily grind himself against my backside as he held me tightly. With my arms crossed in front of me there was no way I could really fight back. I weird tingly feeling bubbled in my lower abdomen and my toes curled when I thought of what would be coming and I couldn’t keep a moan from escaping my throat. _No, no! Don’t make those embarrassing sounds!_

                I felt him laugh against my skin and my body shuddered uncontrollably. I felt his thumbs slide under the waistband of the pants he gave me and slid he them over my hips, letting them fall to my feet. He reached around me with his right hand and grabbed my left wrist when it was given slack. The coolness of the chains against my skin made me gasp, while the delicate clanking sounds oddly excited me. He held me back against him tighter as his other hand glided over the curve of my hip. Purposely pressing the cold chain against my skin, he slid his hand down my hip and towards the inside of my thigh.

                He bit into my shoulder as he inserted two fingers and began wiggle and spread them around inside me. My body arched and bucked against him. My mind wanted to get away from him but my body wanted to get closer. “You were already wet, princess.” I whimpered as he whispered in my ear. _I know!_ My mind screamed. _I find myself pathetic for it, but I want more!_ As if reading my mind, he inserted a third finger and thrusted them in and out of me. He held me up as my legs began to wobble and turned me to the bed.

                Letting go of my wrist he pulled the chains tightly again making sure my arms were securely crossed against my body before he bent my body forward. My cheek pressed against the mattress and I felt completely exposed to him as he knelt behind me, keeping the chains taught and the cuffs lightly digging into my wrists. I tried to stand up straight when I felt his breath against me. Laughing he pulled the chains and forcing me to stay in put in the position I was in. His hands nudged my legs apart as I tried to close them. Inserting two fingers again he spread them. “Haaa…haaa…d-don’t….” I felt tears of anticipated pleasure prick my eyes.

                “I told you. You’re not in charge here.” He said against me before inserting his tongue between his spread-out fingers. I could hold back the scream of pleasure that ripped from my lungs. My body squirmed as he fucked my most intimate spot with his tongue.

                “Ahhh…haaa…haaa….” My body shuddered as he removed his fingers, and I was feeling slightly upset. I heard the clank of the chains as he twisted his hand in the cuff only to insert his fingers again but this time his thumb had access to my clit. “Ahhhh….I…I can’t…” I was feeling the build-up and my body was starting to shudder. I whimpered in protest as all pleasure suddenly stopped.

                My body was aching as he reached and grabbed my hair forcing me to look over my shoulder at him. I faintly heard the rustle of clothes over my panting and gasped as the tip of his cock lightly pressed against me. “Tell me you want it. Submit to me.” He said as he raised his chin and looked down at me and a sadistic smile crept across his lips.

                I panted as I looked back into his face. My mind was telling me to refuse him but my body was aching with need. _Don’t….don’t tell him..._ “P-please I—“ My back arched as he pulled my hair and grabbed my hip and thrust fully into me. “Ahhhhh!....” That was enough and I closed my eyes against the intense waves of pleasure that crashed against my center. “Mmmm….haaa….” My eyes shot open when he pulled the chains as tight as they would go and he started to move.

                He pulled on the chains to raise me off the mattress, giving him absolute control. I was sensitive and there was a mixture of pain and pleasure as he thrust roughly in and out of me. My mind was breaking while my body was reveling in the pleasure he was giving me. Every time I tried to rest against the mattress he pulled on the chains, a silent reminder that he was the one in charge. My vision was going white as pleasure was building up inside me again. I couldn’t hold back my scream as I came around him again, his grunt telling me that he had gotten his as well.

                Saliva was dribbling from my mouth as I panted heavily. My body shook as he pulled out of me and undid his chains, only to turn me around, pull up the pants at my feet, and push me back against the bed. Falling on my back my body felt like lead. He reached over me and chained me back to the headboard of the bed. I gazed up at the ceiling in a daze while my breath and pulse began to even out. I sat up and felt angry at myself for losing my composure again. A glass of water came into my line of vision and I looked up at him. “T-thank you.” I told him as I took it from him.

                He scoffed at me. “You’re mistaking me.” He held out his other hand, a white tablet rolling slightly in palm. “Take this.” He said as he looked down at me.

                “I’m not taking a random pill from you!” I yelled and caught myself before I drank from the cup I held.

                “It’s a birth control pill. I have no problem fucking you if you get pregnant, it might be fun.” He said mockingly. The color drained from my face. I had no forms of birth control myself and he didn’t seem like he was going to do any other thing other than that pill. He started to close his hand when I reached out and took it from him.

                I looked down at the white tablet, rolling it back and forth in my hand. Surely he didn’t want to have a baby with some random person, and I definitely didn’t want to have a baby with him. I shivered at what he would do if he found out that I got pregnant and I didn’t want to have an innocent baby subjected to his sadistic ways. Closing my eyes tightly I dropped the pill in my mouth and gulped down some water before holding the glass back out to him. I didn’t look back up at him, but if I had I would’ve seen a satisfied but evil smile paint his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                My fingers continued to punch the keys of the keyboard in front of me. My eyes quickly scanning all the monitors. I had to find a new subject. Someone that didn’t really have anyone that would miss them or constantly check up on them. Basically, someone who was shrouded from the world. I smiled to myself when I heard her rustling behind me. I tried to hold back a laugh when I heard her say ‘fucking prick’ but just to mess with her I stopped typing and asked if she said something. I couldn’t hold back my laughter when she answered with something phonetically similar.

                I heard her pull on the chains only to yell at me a few seconds later. _She must have found the mark I left on her arm_. I closed my eyes and smiled as I remembered the look of it against her pale skin. She was calling out to me but I ignored her, there was no use for her right now, her body probably wouldn’t be ready again. “Hey snowflake!” My body twitched and my fingers fumbled over the keyboard as she called out to me with an absurd name. _Snowflake?!_

                I turned my chair as I got up. Striding over to her she pressed her back to the wall and hugged my jacket against her. My smile faded when she kicked it away from her. I had really enjoyed something of mine covering her skin. It further proved that she was a possession of mine. “What the fuck do you want anyways? I’m busy.” My lip twitched at her bodily function retort. I rubbed a finger against my lips pretending to think, just to see how riled she would get. She did not disappoint as I held my hand out signaling her to be quiet, and she slapped my hand away.

                I told her that I would take her to the bathroom, only to have her mention she needed her clothes. I turned and went to go get her some clean clothes. She wasn’t going to get hers back, she was going to wear mine. While grabbing them, I heard her call me that ear-grating name again. “Don’t fucking call me that!” I yelled at her, my anger apparent, as I threw the clothes at her. She hesitated as she looked at the clothes in her hand before mentioning that she wanted her own. “You’ll get what I give you or you can just go naked.” Though the latter option did appeal to me the most, because then she would only wear the marks that I’d give her.

                Her face was amusing as I held the unloaded gun in front of her while she had changed her shirt, though I was a little disappointed that I didn’t have to add an empty threat to it. Chaining us together I dragged her towards the small room, pushing her in ahead of me. Seeing her wearing my clothes was fueling a fire that I had never felt before.

                She stood in front of the toilet only to turn around and look up at me. “Are you going to go?” I asked her as a partial smile curved my lips. She looked up at me in disbelief before she turned back around and turned on the faucet before sitting down. I could tell she was uncomfortable but she was not in charge here. When she was finished, I started to pull her out of the room by the chain. I was slightly surprised when she pulled the chain roughed back towards her.

                The next moment I was on the floor, her above me, and my unloaded gun pointed at my face. The wild look in her eyes was thrilling, and I couldn’t help but laugh. A look of confusion and horror flashed across her face as she pressed the gun against my skin. When she said she was serious, I smiled widely at her. Despite the gun being emptied of ammunition, I was curious if she really had what it takes to pull the trigger. Uncertainty continuously flashed in her eyes until she squinted them and there was resounding click that echoed in the room.

                Confused she looked at the gun in her hand before removing the clip and realizing it wasn’t loaded. Laughed I knocked the gun out of her hand and pinned her to the floor, making sure the chain connecting us crossed over her neck. My eyes widened for a split second and I had to force myself to look away from her throat. My hands tightened on her wrists. “Don’t bite the hand that feeds you.” I told her, feeling slightly angry that she pulled the trigger.

                Excitement started to build inside me as I saw anger and defiance flash across her face. She yelled while she struggled beneath me, her legs trying to connect with any part of me she could. Dodging her failing limbs, I pressed myself between her legs. I looked down at her and my blood rushed, maybe her body was ready to go again. Either way, breaking her would make her more submissive and I felt a thrill at the thought of that. Squeezing her wrists tighter almost to the point of cutting the circulation of her veins, I leaned forward and sucked at the pulse in her neck.

                Her body froze and I felt her pulse speed up beneath my tongue. “It’s actually a lingering aphrodisiac. It will course through your veins for up to three days.” I whispered in her ear. She gasped and called me a liar as I licked the curve of her ear. I was lying but my little virgin didn’t need to know that. As inexperienced as she was she most likely wouldn’t know any better. I continued to feed her lies about the aphrodisiac and, to add to the placebo effect, I cupped her breast in my hand and squeezed, making her gasp. My thoughts turned to the pills in my pocket, though it wasn’t a lie that we had other medications here.

                With my attention, elsewhere she reached up and slapped me with her free hand. My lips curled into a smile as I stood up, dragging her with me. I silently cuffed our other wrists together. _This was going to be fun._ “Don’t mistake anything, _____. I am the one in charge.” It was the first time I tasted her name on my tongue and I didn’t hate it. I winched in pain as she yelled in my ear, causing it to ring. I pinched her lip in between my thumb and knuckle, imagining a gag in her pretty mouth. _Maybe later._ She glared at me when I mentioned taping her mouth shut, and tried to bite my thumb. “More training is required I see.” Without explaining I lifted my arm and turned her around.

                I pulled the chains tighter when she struggled and tried to turn around. Looking over her shoulder I took in the sight of her arms crossed against her body and felt my cock twitch in excitement. Grabbing her hair, I turned her face to make her look into my eyes. She squirmed in front of me and it was extremely erotic. Keeping a tight hold on her hair I leaned in and started to bite her neck. Her hands twisted as she reached for the chains trying to pull them to give her some slack. Pulling her hair and putting my other hand on her hip I pulled her against me, slowly grinding against her. I closed my eyes and continued to press my lips against her skin as her moan echoed in the quiet room.

                Seeing the chains glitter against the light from the monitors I felt my excitement mounting and had to make sure she would be prepared. My body shivered slightly I pulled my own clothes off her, it was like a gift to me from me. I reached around and grabbed one of her wrists and held her against my body. I purposely pressed the cold chains against her skin with my other hand as I slowly glided my fingers between her legs. I bit into her shoulder as I quickly inserted two fingers. Spreading them it was clear she was already dripping with need _._ “You were already wet, princess.” I whispered to her and she whimpered as she slightly wiggled her hips with my fingers still inside her.

                I let go of her wrist, pulled the chains tight, and bent her over the bed before kneeling behind her. I smiled arrogantly as the wetness spilling from her started to drip to the floor. _What a naughty little virgin, and she was so responsive to only me._ I leaned forward and laughed as she tried to straighten herself to get away from me. Pulling the chains tightly forcing her back to the position I put her in. Keeping the chains tight I inserted two fingers again, spreading them as she gave out weak protests. “You’re not in charge here.” I reminded her before plunging my tongue between my fingers and into her. Her body squirmed wildly as I continued to tongue-fuck her.

                I felt her start to tighten against my fingers and instantly stopped everything and stood up. Grabbing her hair, I made her look at me again as undid my pants just enough to pull out my cock and press the tip against her. “Tell me you want it. Submit to me.” _You’re going to beg me this time!_ I raised my chin slightly as I saw a submissive look slightly cloud her eyes. Her eyes never left mine and I thrust fully into her as the word ‘please’ escaped her lips. She arched her back and screamed out as she came around me. I tightly gripped her hair and dug my fingers into her hip to keep from cumming as her muscles twitched and squeezed me tightly.

                I pulled the chains tighter and lifted her upper body off the bed. She gasped as I started to move, thrusting into her over and over. She had to have been sensitive but she was mine and I could do with her what I pleased. I was going to imprint myself in her, no one else would satisfy her. When I was through with her she’d crave me, _only me._ She screamed out at the same time I spilled into her. Her body went limp and I pulled her pants up and pushed her onto the bed. While she was dazed I attached my end of the cuffs back to the headboard, and walked to the bathroom.

                I pulled the pills out of my pocket, one a birth control the other a pill of deliverance. Crushing up the birth control one I stirred it into the glass of water I poured until it was clear. I looked at the other pill, thinking quietly to myself. I’ve cum in her twice now, and she wouldn’t want to get pregnant by someone whose name she didn’t even know. Nodding to myself I walked back out to give her the water and the ‘birth control’ pill. I would make her believe the pill in my hand was the birth control, she’d probably drink the water to alleviate any thirst she’d have. She was going to take the birth control whether the thought she did or not.

                Without much fuss, she had taken the pill _and_ finished the water. That was out of the way but there was the annoyance of her constantly bitching about needing to use the facilities. I thought to myself as I sat back at the computers. I smiled to myself when an idea came to mind and I waited until she was asleep to put it into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think ^^.  
> You can also contact me on Tumblr, which is the same name as here. Hope you're all enjoying it so far! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

                My eyes gradually opened and I rolled over to my side putting a hand to my abdomen. Though he gave me birth control I was happy that there wasn’t any chance that I could get pregnant right now. _That would be terrible, I don’t even know his name. Like that’s what I should be worrying about..._ I sighed and sat up. I felt disgusting. Maybe he would allow me to take a shower. My back straightened at the thought that he would probably join me. I held my hands to my head as my cheeks flushed. _No! It’s just the aphrodisiac talking!_ I looked down at my hands and saw that the cuffs were gone. I quickly looked up and looked towards the computers, the sound of his fingers on the keys again.

                Quietly I got off the bed and took some steps towards the door. When I thought I was close enough to where he wouldn’t be able to catch me quickly I ran towards it. My fingers barely brushed against the doorknob when they shot to my throat when pain rushed through me. “Haa…haa….What…. What the fuck!” I stood up and felt the item around my neck. It felt like….a collar? I continued to feel around it and my fingers brushed something cold attached to it. Grabbing it I looked down and my mouth fell as I held a short chain in my hand. _This fucker was crazy! I have to get out of here!!_ In a panic I tried to open the door again, only to fall to my knees in pain as the collar shocked me.

                I heard him turn his chair around and looked back towards him. _I’ll fucking kill him!_ I started to stride towards him, my hands clenched in fists ready to collide them with his face. A few steps away from him I felt the same painful shock and collapsed to the ground. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

                He sat up in his chair and smiled at me. “I’m just giving my little virgin some breathing room.”

                “You…you are…” My body suddenly felt a little weak. _What’s going on?_ It couldn’t have been because of lack of food or anything like that, right? I mean I was hungry but I wasn’t starving so it couldn’t have been this long. I looked at him and his smug smiling face as he waited for me to finish. “You are the fucking devil!” I spat at him as I held a hand to my neck while the other supported my body from fully collapsing.

                He reached out and grabbed the chain of the collar as he stood up. He pulled roughly, he jerked my body up towards him. “I’m the fallen angel that _you_ answer to.” He pulled the chain harder, forcing my face towards his. “I’m giving you some freedom so you can use the facilities as you please. This is for my benefit not yours. _I_ am still very much in control here.” He stood up and let the chain slide from his hand slowly before he walked to room’s exit. Opening the door, he turned and smiled at me. “Behave while I’m gone.”

                The door shut and I heard a key scraping in the lock. “I’m not a fucking dog, you sick fuck!” I stood up and looked down at the chain I held in my hand. “I mean is this just a fetish or something?! Is just going to treat me like a fucking pet?” I walked over to the other door in the room. Pausing in front of it I slowly reached out and touched the doorknob. When I didn’t feel the shock I carefully opened the door and walked inside the closet like room. I walked to the furthest corners of the room, testing how far I could go without feeling like I was going to die.

                I looked in the small mirror above the sink and touched my fingertips to the collar. I moved it around my neck to inspect it. Other than the chain and small padlock, it just looked like a black choker necklace…. _Is…is that lace?!_ It looked so delicate. Which, I guessed, was why I didn’t feel it at first. With the force that he pulled it though, it was also very durable. “It looks tasteful at least…” My eyes widened and I quickly turned on the faucet and splashed some water on my face. “No! You can’t think stuff like that!” I sighed before I looked at myself again. I held the chain in my hand and looked at myself again. I was in his clothes and wearing something incredibly kinky. I watched as a blush rushed to my cheeks. Shaking my head I squared my shoulders and glared at myself. “You are not enjoying this! It’s the aphrodisiac talking! Not you!”

                My body froze when I heard the door on the opposite side of the room open. He smiled widely and his eyes glinting mischievously as he looked at me. It was then that I realized I was still holding the chain in my hand. I quickly dropped it and lunged for the door, slamming it against the image of his smiling face. I turned to brace my back against the door, the chain making small delicate clanking noises as I moved. I reached for the doorknob hoping for a lock on it, but my hope was quickly dashed away when I felt its smooth surface. I gently hit my head against the door. _Why was this happening to me?!_

                I kept my hand on the doorknob as it started to jiggle. “Go away, perverted snowflake!” My body jumped as his fist hit the door. I turned around and put both hands on the doorknob to try to keep it from turning but it was slipping under my fingers. I jumped back as the door opened and he reached in and grabbed the chain to the collar and roughly pulled me to him.

                “I told you to stop fucking calling me that!” He brought his face close to mine, our noses almost touching. The anger in his eyes sent a chill down my spine and I clenched my fists to keep from shivering.

                “I don’t think it’s fair that you know my name but I don’t know yours.” I was surprised by my own boldness under his heated, angry gaze.

                “Life isn’t fair.” He said quietly before turning around and pulling me out of the small room. He pushed me towards the bed, which held a small plate of food. “Eat it. I’m not going to have you pass out while we’re fucking because you didn’t eat.” He gave me a rough push towards the bed and turned back to the computers.

                I picked up the plate of food and poked at it with my fingers. It was some pieces of fruit and simple sandwich with a few slices of meat on it for protein. _It’s like a little kid’s lunch…_ I wouldn’t be surprised if he drugged it in some way. Sitting down on the bed I moved the food around with my finger. “If you don’t eat it yourself I’ll force feed you.” He said as if knowing my hesitation. I wouldn’t think that that would be a pleasant experience. I heard him sigh and feeling his eyes on me, looked up from the plate. “I said fucking eat it!”

                I glared at him before putting one of the pieces of fruit in my mouth, trying to keep my face expressionless. It was delicious! I don’t remember ever having fruit that tasted this good. Without seeming too eager I finished the plate of food. I place it beside me on the bed and looked over towards the computers. “So…are you going to tell me your name?” I asked nonchalantly.

                “We’re only fucking, cut the small talk shit.” He replied without turning around. _What an asshole!_ I crossed my legs and had to clench my jaw as the soreness I felt sent a twinge of excitement though me. I then crossed my arms and berated myself for feeling anything other than anger or disgust. My mind knew that my body was being completely idiotic for feeling excited after what he had done to me. Never did I ever think that the first time I would be with someone it would a be a sadistic stranger.

                I looked over at the plate again and my body froze. It was a glass plate, wasn’t it? My mind began to race with ideas. I could wait until he turned around and came towards me and throw it at him. I put a hand to the collar. He would have to be far enough away from that invisible line drawn on the floor. I could possibly break it and grab a shattered piece and attack him with that. I couldn’t really break it and hide a piece and try to cut through the collar later. My back straightened and my hand instantly went to the plate as he turned around and started to walk towards me. _Plan A then!_ I regripped the plate as he got closer. _Just a little closer…_ I squared my shoulders and started to whip my arm forward.

                The plate fell against the mattress when I fell to the floor as the collar released shock after shock. I looked over at him as he continued to casually walk towards me. One of his hands holding up something. Pressing his thumb against it, I grit my teeth as another shock radiated through my body. I panted as he reached down and grabbed the chain and pulled me to my feet.

                “I told you, I’m in control.” His eyes shined brightly as they fixated on mine. He continued to pull me towards him, stopping before his lips touched mine. His hot breath fanned my lips as a sensual smile slowly twisted his lips. “I control _everything_ in the room. Including you.”


	9. Chapter 9

                His mint-green eyes glinted as he stared into mine. Keeping the chain tight in his hand I titled my chin up, bringing my lips closer to his. He held still as he stared at me. The heat of his breath on my lips was making my stomach flutter and I clenched my fists. Still holding my gaze, he tilted his head to the side, not moving his body closer to me or mine closer to his. With a feather-light touch of his tongue, he traced the line of my bottom lip. My heart skipped a beat and my eyes started to flutter closed.

                I heard the delicate noise of the chain before it fell against my body. I opened my eyes feeling thoroughly confused. My face reddened as he slightly tilted his head back and laughed. My eyes darted back and forth as my brow furrowed. _Did I want him to continue?!_ My body squirmed, my embarrassment increasing exponentially as he looked me up and down. He forced me to look at him as he roughly grabbed my chin. His smile was that of someone who had just won a war. “You wanted it. Didn’t you princess?”

                “Don’t flatter yourself!” I told him flatly. I squared my shoulders fully prepared to slap his hand away when his lips suddenly crashed against mine and my body froze. My eyes widened and my lips parted in shock. Holding my chin, he kept my mouth open as his tongue slid against mine before running over the back of my teeth. He continued to explore my mouth until I whimpered against his lips. He pulled back with a light smacking sound and a trail of our mixed saliva kept our lips connected. His tongue darted out as he licked it, breaking the connection. My stomach tumbled as he knowingly smiled at me.

                 Tracing his fingers down my throat he hooked a finger under the chain and pulled back. The chain slid over his finger slowly before he grabbed it in a fist and pulled me to him causing me to gasp. “I’m not flattering myself. You want it, and you want it bad. You want _me._ ” I quickly shook my head, but couldn’t say the word ‘no’ to go along with it. “Your will is fading, princess. You will submit to me.” My breath hitched in my chest and my eyes widened. Laughing, he turned me around and pushed me towards the small room. “Go bathe. You don’t want to get that wet though.” He pointing to the collar around my neck before turning to the computers. “Just a warning.” He said looking over his shoulder before sitting down in the chair.

                I walked into the room and shut the door. Turning around I looked towards the small shower in the corner. “And how am I supposed to keep this thing dry?” I sighed and looked around. “I guess I could try to wash myself from water in the sink…” I twirled a lock of my hair between my fingers. “My hair will be the worst.” I looked at the sink skeptically not sure if it was going to work at all. “Well I’m sure as hell going to try. I feel disgusting!” Determined, I filled up the sink and I grabbed one of the nearby washcloths along with the soap from the shower.

                Flipping the chain over my shoulder I tried to angle my body to try to wash the shampoo out of my hair. I winced as I hit my elbow on the wall for the third time. “Ugh! This is ridiculous. You’d _think_ he could take this fucking thing off!” I continued to mumble and grumble as I tried to scrub my scalp under the faucet. Wrapping my hair in a towel I walked over to the dresser and tried to find clean clothes. I opened the drawers. “Wow. He’s really OCD.” All his clothes were perfectly folded and sorted. My lip curled up in a slight sneer as I stared down at the clothes. _I really wish I had my own clothes._ Sighing, I grabbed a new shirt and pair of pants. Dressing quickly, I looked at myself in the mirror and tied the strings at my chest, feeling like it would dull some of my embarrassment for taking off my bra. “I mean it’s kinda pointless at this point, isn’t it?”

                I grabbed the chain and held it loosely in my hand. Keeping myself in the mirror, my fist clenched as I continued to stare at my reflection. “I am not a dog!” _Why couldn’t he have just taken this fucking thing off?!_ Feeling my blood boil, I swung the door open and stomped out. “Hey snowflake! Why the fuck didn’t you just take this off and let me—“ The sound of silence greeted me. I looked around the empty room and saw a glass of water and a pill with a note. ‘Take the pill.’ “It looks the same as the pill I took….yesterday?” I held the pill in my hand and rolled it around in my palm. _Has it already been a day?_ It could’ve already been a day, but then it could’ve only been a few hours since I took the last one. “It’s a little disorienting when you don’t have any source to reference time.” I walked over towards the computers seeing if I couldn’t find anything that showed any kind of time stamp. “Of course not.” I sighed as looked at the locked screens. I held up the pill between my thumb and finger, looking at it again. “It’s a little freaky honestly.” I sighed and put the pill on my tongue and gulped down the glass of water. I walked back over to the bed and laid down, I closed my eyes as my mind started catching up with my body’s exhaustion.

 

It was dark and it was cold and my body felt heavy. I grit my teeth as I tried to raise a hand to my chest it hurts to breathe. I opened my mouth and tried to talk, but found that I had no voice. _What’s going on?!_ _I’m scared_. “…Princess.” My eyes widened against the blackness as I fell to me knees, my body feeling lighter as if a weight was lifted from me. Standing up I looked towards the direction I heard the voice. I shrunk back as a hand reached out of the blackness around me. I started to reach out when white hair and mint-eyes appeared behind the outstretched hand. I quickly took back my hand and held it to my chest as my heart beat quickened. I took a step back and heard a chuckle as I watched his outstretched slowly clench into a fist and pull back towards him, my body move towards him on its own volition. A silver-glinted line suddenly appeared from his hand and quickly slithered through the darkness and started to wrap around my neck. I grabbed it with both hands and tried to pull it away from him. _No!_ His eyes widened as he looked at me. I took another step back and glanced down as I felt the seemingly steady ground start to crumble beneath my feet. “NO!” The anguish I heard in that one word made my head jerk up towards him. In slow motion, he ran towards me, his hand desperately reaching out to me as I started to fall into nothingness. _What is this? Why does he look like that? He would_ never _make that face. What kind of dream was this?!_ The blackness was swallowing me up, my chest was tightening and I couldn’t breathe again. I looked up only to see nothing. It was so dark I closed my eyes, feeling like the blackness would feel less threatening behind my eyelids. _That face was a lie. It_ had _to be!_ I wanted to see it again to prove that it was a lie. My eyes shot open as a hand clasped around my wrist and the blackness around me shattered like glass. I felt arms wrap around me. “You’re mine and you will submit, _____.” I felt his lips on my collarbone as I looked up at the now bright blue sky dotted with white clouds.

 

                I shuddered as I gasped for air, my body instantly waking. My body was feeling something amazing while my mind tried to register it. The familiar feeling of building pleasure had tears pricking my eyes. I looked down only to see his eyes looking back up at me from between my legs. I threw my head back and started to pant as his tongue licked and plunged inside me. It felt more pleasurable than usual. _How?! I had two days of pills the aphrodisiac shouldn’t be affecting me like this anymore or even at all!_ When he closed his lips around my clit and sucked, my back arched and my hands automatically entangled into his hair.

                His laugh vibrated through me before he bit the inside my leg causing me to gasp. He roughly removed my hands from his hair and put them at my sides. Holding my wrists, he straightened my arms, immobilizing them. “You _will_ learn that you are not in charge.” As if to make his point, he bit down on the inside of my leg painfully and my breath hissed between my teeth. That face in my dream…It had to have been a lie. He _couldn’t_ make that face. I closed my eyes and remembered the blue sky in my dream as my body climaxed from the motions of his tongue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                I inwardly smiled as I kissed her when it was apparent the fight in her was fading. She had the opportunity to push me away and she didn’t. I continued to kiss her until a whimper escaped her lips. Satisfied by her reaction I pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were glazed over as I licked her lip, breaking our connection entirely. I trailed my fingers down her throat hooking my finger under the chain. Its coolness ran over my finger before I held it in my hand and pulled her to me. Her body pressed against mine and she gasped. She arched her back slightly, rubbing against me and I could tell she hadn’t realized she’d done it. “I’m not flattering myself. You want it, and you want it bad. You want _me._ ” She shook her head as if to deny it but when she opened her mouth she was at a loss for words. It wouldn’t be much longer now. Bit by bit she was submitting to me.

                I laughed and turned her towards the facilities. It’ll take her a while to get cleaning using that little sink. I left the room long enough to go get another ‘birth control’ pill and the water to drink it with. I placed it on the table will a note telling her to take it. Looking at the computers I watched the CCTV feed I had hacked into. I finally found someone else that we could use. Putting on my jacket I took a quick glance towards the closed door she disappeared behind. I smiled as I looked up at the camera in the room. “If she behaves I might give her a reward if I’m feeling generous enough.” When I heard her turn on the faucet I turned and left the room locking the door behind me.

                I slowly walked down the hallway, my hands in my pockets, pretending I didn’t notice that same new blood from before. He was skulking around my room an awful lot lately. I was giving reports back to our Savior so there was no need for him to be sneaking around this area. I pulled out my phone and opened the feed for the camera in my room, finding it empty I couldn’t help but laugh. _Is she_ really _using the sink to bathe her whole self?_ She really was amusing. Stuffing my phone back in my pocket I gave a quick glance in the new blood’s direction and watched him shrink back against the darkness of a joining hallway. Turns out I’d have to keep an eye on him after all.

 

                I leaned against the building waiting for the, hopeful, new tenant for the apartment as they made their way to the address I gave them. I looked at the screen on my phone and watched ______ on the camera feed. She had walked out of the room with a towel on her head. “She really did it?” I couldn’t help but laugh quietly again at the thought. I caught myself smiling as I saw her wearing more of my clothes. She walked over to the glass of water and took it in one hand, the pill of deliverance in the other. Watching her walk towards the computers, my smiled faded and my back stiffened when I suddenly thought of the possibility that she’d throw the water onto the electronics.

                My muscles relaxed as she placed the pill in her mouth and drank down the water. She put the glass back on the table and laid down on the bed and didn’t move from that spot. _She must’ve fallen asleep._ Reaching up with my other hand I traced my finger over her form showing on the screen. “Strange…” My fingers jerked back as if it had burned me when a message came through. Looking up I saw the woman walking into the building. Making sure the pre-recordings of the surrounding security cameras were playing for whoever would be watching I followed her, making sure she entered the apartment as planned.

 

                _Mission accomplished._ Knowing that that she was laying in my bed, I smiled widely as I walked back down the familiar hallways. I watched as the new blood peeked around the corner of the hallway he had come from, looking towards my room. My fists clenched as I approached him. “What do you think you’re doing?” He jumped and whirled around to face me. I lifted my chin and raised my eyebrow as I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for an answer.

                He straightened his back and looked at me. “The Savior wants to know how she is progressing. It is possible Her Grace will have someone give you…assistance.” My jaw clenched as I noticed his eyes twitched in the direction of my room. I clenched my fists again trying to resist the urge to beat him within an inch of his life.

                “I am doing what I was permitted to.” I took a step towards him and he backed away from me. “And I’m doing it _alone_. I don’t want your help, nor do I fucking need it.” I reached out and grabbed his shirt menacingly. “So stop skulking around here and get lost!” I threw him to the side with those parting words and unlocked my door before stepping inside.

                I closed the door roughly and locked it, the sounds causing her to stir in her sleep. I walked over to the computers to find what info I could on this new blood. It annoyed me that he had me on my toes. My fingers swiftly pressed the keys and his information was on my screen within seconds. “Hye. What a pathetic looking bastard.” I turned my chair and walked up to her sleeping form. Her chest rose and fell in an unsteady manner. My eyes trailed over her body. She had tossed and turned to the point that the shirt she wore rode up her body, stopping just below the bottom swell of her breasts. The pants were a bit big despite her pulling the drawstring tight and her hip peeked out. I circled a finger around her navel, her muscles twitching. I had to speed things up to avoid interference.

                I looked over the glass and saw a little bit of water left in it. Getting her next pill from my pocket I put it in my mouth along with the rest of the water in the glass. Putting my hand behind her head I tilted it back, her lips parting softly in her sleep. Pinching her nose closed I covered my lips with hers and made her take the pill. Her body jerked beneath me and she raised a hand to her chest. Sweat was beading on her forehead. Her dream probably wasn’t a pleasant one and I knew all too well that that was a side effect of this medication.

                I trailed my hands down her body. _I suppose I could be generous, she did behave after all._ “Submit to me and I’ll save you…princess.” Her body twitched sensitively as I removed her pants. Settling between her legs I kissed and liked up the inside of her legs. She was going to feel me even in her dreams. Escape from me was going to be impossible, I was going to burn myself into her mind. Trailing my fingers up her inner thigh I heard her whimper. I chuckled when I felt her already starting to get wet under my touch. I kissed up her stomach as I inserted a finger and her hips squirmed beneath me. “You’re mine and you will submit, _____.” I kissed over her breasts to her collar bone and roughly sucked on her skin before kissing back down her body.

Inserting my tongue into her I heard he gasp as I felt her back arch. I looked up at her as I rolled my tongue inside her. Her eyes widened as they met mine, but for the first time they didn’t show any defiance. I smiled against her and continued to fuck her with my tongue. She threw her head back in ecstasy and she began to pant. She tangled her hands into my hair when I started to show her clit some attention. I laughed and bit the inside of her leg before untangling her hands and putting them at her sides. “You _will_ learn that you are not in charge.” To make my point and to mark more of her as mine, I bit her leg hard enough this time to leave a lingering mark. I held her hands at her sides as I brought her to her climax and she shuddered under my touch. _Hye…you won’t fucking touch her and get away without answering to me._


	11. Chapter 11

                My body shook as the waves of pleasure continued to hit me. I closed my eyes waiting for was always came next but felt a pain in my chest when he pulled away from me. My eyes met his as he licked his lips. Disappointment flashed across my face before I could stop it and he smiled down at me. Putting his knee between my legs he leaned forward and gabbed the chain to the choker and pulled my face close to his. “You want it, don’t you princess?”

                “And if I said yes? Then what?” My eyes widened as my mouth spoke before my brain had a chance to stop it. His smile faded and his eyebrow rose as he studied my face. I looked away from him as I felt my cheeks flushing. My body was starting to feel heavy again and it was becoming harder for me to not trust my weight to the collar and chain in his hand.

                “Don’t test me!” He yelled pulling the chain harder bringing my face even closer to him, our noses almost touching. I looked up into his mint-green eyes and my eyes fluttered as my vision doubled. _What’s wrong with me? I can’t focus!_ My eyes closed and I tiled my face as if I was going to kiss him. My eyes opened slowly as I felt my body fall back as he slacked his grip on the chain. “Just sleep.” He said, the chain sliding from his hand making me fall back against the mattress.

                He stood up and looked down at me with a smile I’d never seen from him. My blood chilled as my eyes started to close. “Wh-what’s wrong with me?” My body was gradually feeling heavier and heavier _._ I looked up at him as if to have my worry eased. _Why am I turning to him?!_ My mind yelled at me as my fingers twitched as I tried to lift my arm. He crossed his arms and continued to watch as I struggled. The last thing I saw before closing my eyes was his eyes shining bright with triumph.

 

                My eyes opened sluggishly and I felt dizzy as I sat up. I looked around the room as I held a hand to my head. “He’s not here…” I put my feet on the floor and tried to stand up only to sit back down on the bed and hold my head in my hands. I took some deep breaths and tried again. “Maybe I just need some water.” I closed my eyes tightly as my vision started to double again. Taking a deep breath, I stood up and put my hand on the wall using it as a support as I walked to the small room.

                Letting the water run under the faucet I splashed some cold water on my face a few times. My head cleared just a little and I cupped my hand under the running water. Sighing at the refreshing feeling of the water against my hands I brought them to my lips and sipped at the water in my hands. Taking deep breaths again I stood up straight testing how my body would feel. I still felt sluggish but my vision wasn’t doubling and my head wasn’t spinning. “Maybe it’s because I really do need to eat more.”

                I heard the doorknob jiggle and I could feel the beginnings of excitement bubbling in me. _I’m…. excited?_ I closed my eyes tightly before calling out. “Hey snowflake! I’m hun—“ My smile faded as some random man walked into the room.

                “God that took forever!” The man said as he walked in. My heart dropped to my stomach as he looked at me and smiled. My skin crawled uncomfortably as his eyes looked me up and down before resting on the collar. “He’s into some kinky shit huh? Fine by me.” He started to walk towards me and I held my hands up keep him away. Without any effort on his part he moved my hands away and slapped me across the face before grabbing the chain and pulling me behind him towards the door.

                I fought back as hard as I could but I didn’t have the strength I used to have. He gave me one swift tug at the door and his hand slapped over my mouth as a scream escaped my lips. Quickly walking back into the room, he slammed the door with his boot. “Saeran really is a smart one.” The man said as he looked at the collar. _Saeran?….does he mean snowflake?_ “I guess this is how he kept you still.”

                “What are you talking about? It was the aphrodisiac for the most…” My voice trailed off as the man threw back his head and laughed. He grabbed my shirt and tried to pull it off me. “N-no!”

                “You’re a stupid bitch! It wasn’t the fucking aphrodisiac. If he did give it to you then it only lasted a few hours.” _That... That can’t be right! If that was right what have I been feeling until now?!_ “Now get the fucking shirt off!”

                “No!” I reached up and scratched him across the cheek. I may not have had my strength but I could still try to fight tooth and nail. He stepped back and touched fingers to his cheek. He looked at them checking to see if he had bled. I didn’t break the skin but his anger was apparently. Grabbing the chain, he pulled me and threw me across the room towards the computers.

                My body slid on the floor, the collar going across that invisible line and I brought my hands to my neck as I tried to move back. “This is fun!” I heard the man say while I gasped for air as tears of pain fell from your eyes. Bringing back his foot he kicked me in the abdomen making my body roll over the line again. I screamed out as I tried to roll back only to feel his boot against my shoulder. My body began to shake as shocks continued to reverberate through me. Walking around me he used the tip of his boot and kicked me back.

                I panted and my hair was sticking to my face as sweat from the pain formed on my forehead. He grabbed the chain of the collar and pulled me up towards him. “Are you going to cooperate now?” Through my squinted eyes, I looked at the man in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I gathered up the saliva in my mouth and spat it in his face. He growled at me and the next thing I knew his fist struck the side of my face. I fell to the floor, the metallic taste of my blood running over my tongue. Coughing at the sudden taste, speckles of blood dotted the floor next to my mouth. I winced as he pressed his boot to my face and added pressure. “You’re going to regret doing that!”

                Picking me up by the shirt he threw me across the room again, laughing at the sound my body made when it hit floor. “You love this, don’t you? You liked it this rough?” He pulled the chain, forcing me to stand up only to back hand the cheek that he had punched. I cried out from the pain. He kept his grip on the chain and my body hung almost completely limp as blood dribbled from the side of my mouth. _Someone help me… Fuck!… What did he fucking call him? Saeran?…Saeran please help me!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting the amount of reactions I got from the last chapter! I'm so glad that everyone is enjoying My Drug and hope I can continue to keep it entertaining ^^...Enjoy!!

                _Someone…please….Saeran…_.

                The man flinched as the door was kicked open and Saeran walked in his fists clenched at his sides. He looked over at me and the rage in his eyes turned murderous. I looked into his eyes and winced as I smiled. _He’s here.._. The man holding onto the chain threw me to the side as he turned to face Saeran.

                “You’re late. Took you long enough to figure things out. The Savior wouldn’t be pleased if she knew you were keeping the fucking bitch for your own entertainment.” He turned to face me as I tried to sit up. He roughly rubbed his thumb against my lip wiping away the trail of blood. “She really can take a beating though, can’t she?”

                A snarl escaped Saeran as he lunged towards the man, his fist colliding with the man’s face. “I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting you to be acting like a weak mother fucker, Hye.” Saeran swung his arm again. Hye blocked it and took a swing himself, his knuckles connecting with Saeran’s cheek. “That’s your best?” Saeran said laughing as he ducking Hye’s next swing and embedding his fist in Hye’s abdomen.

                Hye coughed at the sudden loss of air quickly emptying his lungs. “The Savior will never let this pass! She’ll be taken away if Our Savior so desires.” He paused to wipe his saliva from the corner of his mouth. “She actually sent me here, told me I could do whatever I wished.” Hye looked back at me and my body froze. “I had wished for something a little more revealing but watching her skin be stained with her own blood was nice as well.” Turning back towards Saeran he was met with a knee to the stomach and he crumpled to his knees.

                “You’re one sick, twisted, fuck!” Saeran said kicking him in the face.

                “Me? Why have you kept her here anyways? An aphrodisiac that has lasting effects? Nice touch.” Saeran watched as Hye got to his feet, his gaze constantly glancing back at me. Saeran smiled at me as I glared at him.

                “Why did she send you here?” Saeran said stepping towards him. “What could you possibly gain from pissing me off?”

                Hye laughed as he pulled out a gun from inside his shirt. Saeran froze and looked at him. “What? You think you’re the only one who carries a gun? The Savior sent me here to see how far she can go before she breaks.” Hye said suddenly pointing the gun at me. “You’ve been giving her the pill of deliverance have you not?” Hye took a step towards me and I looked as Saeran, his fists shaking at his sides. “The Savior is going to be a little disappointed that you let your emotions get the better of you.”

                “I’m not a fucking idiot! The only thing I want is revenge on the one who wronged me! I could give two shits about this fucking whore!” My eyes widened slightly as Saeran gestured in my direction. I couldn’t read the look in his eyes but a painful twinge spread through my chest. _Why did I even fucking care what he thought of me? He wouldn’t even tell me his name._ I crossed my arms and looked away from him.

                “We can just skip all that right now.” Hye said pointing the gun at Saeran. “I’m sure the savior will understand. You are quite hostile. It was only a matter of time before you snapped and turned on your own family here. There’s a reason I only hit you once.” Hye laughed started to take aim. Saeran’s lips thinned into a line as if he’d realized what Hye’s plan was.

                My heart thundered in my ears as I watched the two men stare down. There’s no was Saeran can dodge a bullet. The best-case scenario was that Hye was a terrible shot. I shrugged my shoulders and scoffed. _Why the fuck do I care what happens to snowflake over there?_ _It’s not like I want him in anyway…or do I?_ I looked over at Saeran as my shoulder’s slumped. I shook my head. What an idiotic thought. _It was just the….no. It was….me?_ I glared as I looked at the white-haired man who had brought me here in the first place. This was so stupid. Feelings? For _him_?

                The sound of a gunshot rang out in the room. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as I watched Saeran bring a hand to his chest. Blood was streaming from between his fingers and it felt like my heart had stopped. Tears were spilling from my eyes as he fell to his knees. He looked up, a trail of blood spilling from between his lips. “Should I let you bleed out in front of her?” Hye said as he walked towards Saeran. He laughed as he roughly pressed the gun between Saeran’s eyes. “Or just end it all now?”

                Adrenaline rushed through my veins, giving my body strength as I stood up. _No…no…_ My mind repeated the word with every step I took towards Hye. “NO!” Grabbing the chain hanging from the collar I wrapped it around his neck from behind and pulled it tight. My body was screaming at me in pain as I tried to keep my strength when Hye started to fight against me. _I won’t let you kill him!_ Taking a step back to stay out of Hye’s reach, my foot slipped on my blood that was dotted on the floor and I started to fall back taking him with me.

                His head hit the corner of the table and his body fell to floor, lifeless. Blood began to pool underneath him and I quickly backed away as I stared at him. “Saeran…” I whispered to myself and quickly turned around only to be met with his mint eyes staring back at me in shock. I unsteadily rushed up to him and felt his chest. “No…No… That’s not right… Th-there was blood and…and… Saeran, he shot you…” His muscles twitched under my hand as I said his name. Closing my eyes tightly I shook my head.

                Slowly opening them I looked around. The gun had, for sure, been fired but Hye had missed and one of the monitors had been destroyed. Quickly looking at my hand still on Saeran’s chest I pulled it back and saw that it was not covered in blood. _Hye..missed?_ Slowly turning my body my eyes widened as I saw Hye’s lifeless body lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming under his head. “I…I killed someone…” I covered my face with my hands, looking through my fingers as the blood continuing to pool under Hye’s head. My breaths came quickly as I fell to my knees. A blood curdling scream was ripped from my lungs before the world around me faded to black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                I smiled down at her as her consciousness faded. She wanted it, and admitted it. I shrugged my shoulders. In a round-about way she did anyways. I smiled to myself as I turned at the sound of the knock on the door. Blocking the view into the room I opened the door only to have my mood darken when Hye stared back at me. “What the fuck do you want?” I spat at him, watching as he tightly clenched his hands together.

                “Well Our Savior would like to speak with you again.” He timidly said as he refused to look me in the eye. _What an annoying pest!_ I sighed and walked out of my room removing the key hidden in my choker to lock the door. Hye followed me down the hallway about half way before he turned down a connecting corridor. I paused for a minute before continuing on my way, ignoring the pit in my stomach.

                I knocked on the intricate door and waited for the permission to enter. Upon entering I knelt before The Savior with my hand over my heart. “You wished to see me?” I kept my head down as she sat in her chair with her legs crossed.

                “Yes, I did.” I heard the fabric of her robes shuffling as she uncrossed her legs to get up and walk over to me. “How is our new disciple faring?” She said with an accusing tone of voice.

                “It is taking time but she is showing more signs of loyalty.” I replied evenly.

                “Hmm I see.” I watched out of the corners of my eyes as she walked around me before signaling me to stand. Her eyes showed no hint of emotion as she looked at me. “Loyalty to Us or loyalty to you?” My eyes twitched slightly at her question. “I am concerned that you are losing face on what was requested of you. You have gotten a new subject to the apartment. However, I believe that with our new disciple, you have other intentions. Because of this coming to light I have allowed for outside help.”

                “Savior! With your own words, you allowed me to handle the disciple on my own.” My body began to shake. _No…she had to have a reason for this. She wouldn’t…._ My body froze as a chill rand down my spine. Something was wrong.

                “I am only testing your efforts. I certainly hope they don’t disappoint.” With a wave of dismissal, she turned her back to me. Giving her a quick nod of my head I rushed out of the room. Something was seriously wrong, the pit in my stomach grew the closer I got to my room.

                I reached for the key the same time I reached for the doorknob only to find it unlocked. Clenching my jaw, I stepped back and kicked in the door. My fingernails dug into my palms as I clenched my fists at the image before me. ______ was being held up by Hye, the chain wrapped around his hand. Her cheek swollen and bruised, a trail of blood slipping from between her lips. My anger boiled as she tried to smile at me before Hye threw her to the side.

                “You’re late. The Savior wouldn’t be pleased if she knew you were keeping the fucking bitch for your own entertainment.” He turned to her and roughly rubbed his thumb against her lip, wiping away the trail of blood. Her face contorted in pain. “She really can take a beating though, can’t she?” _Hye you fucking bastard! I’m going to enjoy this!_

I lunged at him as he bushed his hands on his shirt as if he had just touched something disgusting. My fist collided with the side of his face. “I’ll admit I wasn’t expecting you to be acting like a weak mother fucker, Hye.” He was more calculating than I gave him credit for. Distracted by my thoughts he swung at me and it was pathetic, the force he put behind it. “That’s your best?” I laughed at the excuse of a man before me as I ducked his next swing and put my weight behind the fist I embedded in his abdomen.

                Hye took a few steps back as he held his abdomen. Between coughs and deep breaths, he started to ramble about how Our Savior wouldn’t tolerate this farce of a fight. About how it was her idea that he come to my room, but after speaking with her that wasn’t much of a shock. My fists clenched again. There must’ve been a reason for her to do this. She wouldn’t betray me like this. There was a justifiably reason. There _had_ to be.

                Hye looked back at _____, the chain hanging at her neck jingled as her body twitched and froze. “I had wished for something a little more revealing but watching her skin be stained with her own blood was nice as well.” His smile was lustful as he looked at her and I started to see red. He wiped his mouth with the back of his and as tried to stay on his feet. He turned his attention back towards me I sunk my boot into his abdomen, aiming for the same spot my fist had hit. He fell to his knees as he started coughing again.

                “You’re one sick, twisted, fuck!” I cocked my leg back and swung my foot forward, landing it squarely against his face. While he gasped for breath against the pain he tried to dehumanize me by bringing up things I had done to her. He didn’t know the half of it but I still did not put my hand on her like he had. I glanced over at her and smiled in amusement as she glared at me. I watched Hye silently as he got to his feet and tried to regain his footing. “What could you possibly gain from pissing me off?” _He landed the one punch but he hasn’t fought back since then. Why?_ I regarded him as laughed while reaching into his shirt and pulling out a gun.

                I froze and stared at him. This made attacking him more difficult since I didn’t have my gun on me. His eyes sparkled wildly as he said that Our Savior wanted to know how far until _____ broke. My muscles twitched as he pointed the gun at her. “You’ve been giving her the pills of deliverance have you not?” He took a step towards her, the barrel still pointed at her head. “The Savior is going to be a little disappointed that you let your emotions get the better of you.”

                _My emotions?_ I looked over at _____. What emotions? She wasn’t anything to me. “The only thing I want is revenge on the one who wronged me! I could give two shits about this fucking whore!” I saw her eyes widen and a look of pain briefly flashed across them before it was replaced with anger. She crossed her arms and looked away from me.

                Hye moved his arm around, changing his target to me. “I’m sure The Savior will understand. You are quite hostile. It was only a matter of time before you snapped and turned on your own family here. There’s a reason I only hit you once.” In an instant, it dawned on my what his game was. He let me pummel him so that all the evidence would be on him and my words would mean nothing. The only evidence he had left on me was a simple reddened cheek which he could claim was just self-defense.

                Reaching into my pocket my fingers brushed against the pills I had put there. Grabbing them in my fist I threw them at him as I lunged for him. The gun went off and I felt the small brush of air the bullet had displaced as it flew past my head. Putting my hand over his I pointed the gun up towards the ceiling to prevent him from taking aim again. “You’re such a nuisance! Why don’t you just die!” Hye screamed at me wildly.

                He put his full strength into the struggle as he fought against me. My brows furrowed as I saw ______ get up off the floor. Tears streaming down her face. Her pace was slow as she approached us. She took the chain in her hands and my eyes widened as she arched the chain up and put it around Hye’s throat and pulled it tight as she screamed out the word ‘no’. _What the fuck is she doing?!_ My body was paralyzed in slight shock as she stepped back and slipped. I reached out but was too far away and they both fell. I took a long blink when I heard Hye’s head hit the corner of the table and knew that that was it.

                I watched her as she quickly backed away from him and got to her feet. Her eyes looked frantic with worry as she approached me and put her hand on my chest. She looked confused as she looked at her hand pressed against me. “No…No… That’s not right… Th-there was blood and…and… Saeran, he shot you…” My body twitched and my heart skipped a beat as my name rolled off her tongue without any hesitation. She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

                I felt her fingers twitch on my chest as slowly opened them. She slowly looked around the room and slowly peeled her hand away from me and looked down at it. Her look of confusion turned to shock as she looked at Hye’s lifeless body. “I…I killed someone…” Her voice was barely audible as she brought her hands to her face. Her eyes were wide with fear she sunk to her knees. I couldn’t explain why but my heart was beating painfully in my chest. On its own accord my hand reached out to touch her but flinched as a scream that I had never heard was ripped painfully from her lungs. I reached out and caught her as she started blacked out and fell forward, fresh tears falling from her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but hopefully still worthy of the fic ^^ <3

I was falling, my hands covered my face. _What have I done?! I’m a monster!! A life faded at my own hands._ My body lurched and I heard a splash. I stood in the liquid flowing around me. I looked up as I pulled my hands around from my face. _A light…_ I squinted against the bright light shining down as I reached up towards is. Once my hand had shaded my eyes the light vanished. I pulled my hand back and my eyes fell to my palm. The light had pooled into my cupped palm. I watched as it phased though my hand and dripped like water into the pool around me. My eyes widened as the pool started to glow red. I dipped my shaking hands into the liquid. It was thick and sticky. My heart sank when I realized what it was. _Blood! It’s everywhere!_ Before I could scream I felt icy-cold fingers wrap around my ankle and pull me down. The blood around me turned into a whirlpool as if it was being sucked down a drain. The space I was falling through was getting smaller and smaller. Eventually I fell to solid ground. I got up and with unsteady footing took a few steps before I ran into an invisible wall. I tapped my knuckle on it. _Glass?_ Looking up I seemed like I was in an hourglass. An instant later the blood that had surrounded me was starting to pool around me again. I pressed my back to the glass trying to get away from it but it didn’t take much time before the hourglass had filled up to my chin. My body felt weighted down and I couldn’t swim. I took a deep breath as the hourglass continued to fill. _I can’t…I need to breathe!_ Bubbles escaped my mouth as I let out the breath I was holding. I put my hands to my throat as I started to feel like I was choking on death. _I’m a….murderer._

 

                I awoke with a start. Sitting up on the bed, I automatically looked towards the floor. There was nothing there, but the floor shinned brightly as if it had been cleaned not too long ago. Sighing in relief, I removed my hands clasped around my throat and gasped as I looked at my palms. They were covered in blood, the blood dripping down onto my legs. Taking a few panicked breaths I closed my eyes tightly as I shook my hands. Fear gripped my heart as I timidly opened my eyes to look at them again. The blood was gone. I opened and closed my hands as I turned them, looking at them from every angle. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

                Placing my feet on the color floor, I stood up slowly. I pressed the heel of my hand against my forehead to try to ease the sudden pain as I started walking towards the room that held the small bathroom. I looked around the room and my blood ran cold as looked behind me. I was leaving bloody footprints with every step I took. _But there was nothing there a second ago!_ Turning around I pressed my back to the wall. “Wh-what the fuck is going on?!” The voice that escaped me didn’t sound like my own but that of something possessed.

                I swung the door open and stood in front of the sink. Breathing heavily I held onto the edges of the sink as I looked into the mirror. My cheek was bruised and swollen to the point it was almost forcing my eye closed. I poked at my cheek and winced while inhaling a quick, hissed breath. Holding my hand in front of me I started to shake. Turning on the water the hottest it would go I started to wash it. I watched in paralyzing fear as the water ran red. “No, no, no!” Grabbing the closest thing I could I started to scrub my hands roughly. _It won’t fucking come off!_

                I looked up at the mirror my reflection staring back at me. My breath hitched as my half my reflection became clouded in black as an evil smile curved its lips. ‘Blood is on your hands _.’_ It said in an eerie voice. _No!_ _‘_ You can’t wash it away.’ I covered my mouth with my hand as tears of fear streamed down my cheeks. _No, I didn’t mean to kill him!_  ‘You. Are. A. Murder!’ The hand covering my mouth clenched in a fist. Bowing my head I cocked my arm back and punched the mirror. My reflection laughed as shattered pieces fell into the bowl of the sink while the running water rushed over them.

                My lips parted slightly as I reached for one of the pieces. Before my fingers could touch one my hands flew to the collar when a painful jolt swam through my body. I fell to my knees breathing heavily as I looked through the open doorway. My eyes widened. _Those mint green eyes, that white hair, and that walk….Saeran._

                I stood up slowly as I faced him. He walked up to me, his eyebrow raising as he looking into the sink and the droplets of blood dripping from my knuckles. I quietly looked up at him as he stood in front of me, our bodies almost touching. The smile that was playing at his lips faded instantly when I knocked the remote out of his hands. “It’s all your fucking fault!” I screamed, lunging at him. He caught my wrists easily and held my hands out and away from him. The chain hanging from the collar swayed gently in contrast to the intensity of the small room. “You fucker!! I’ve taken a life because of you!”

                “Yes you have.” He said, his voice oddly calming my anger. “Do you know why?” The tension in my arms was fading. _Why is this happening?_ His grip loosened on my wrists and my hands slid between his as my arms fell limply at my sides. I looking into his eyes as he reached out and took the chain in his hand and tugged at. I took a step closer to him, my toes almost touching his boots. “Do you _want_ to know why, _____?” I silently nodded my response to his question. I could feel myself, old self, fading as I watched the smile spread across his lips as he ducked his head down. “You successfully protected your master.” My eyes widened slightly as my lips parted. I felt his lips press against mine as my eyes closed. _Master…_


	15. Chapter 15

                Saeran pulled back from pressing his lips to mine. I closed my eyes trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of my mind. It was like a blank page in the middle of a storybook. It was once there but now it was missing. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up at him. He looked back at me in an almost affectionate way. _Why do his eyes look like that? He’s never looked at me that way before._ _I… I want to make him happy._ “Master…” His eyes widened slightly as he looked down at me. The word rolled off my tongue easily. A sharp pain raced through my mind for a split second. ‘ _Master’ was right…wasn’t it?_

                Reaching up he removed the shocking mechanism from the collar. “Good girl.” He said as he tossed it over his shoulder. I watched it clatter and slide across the floor as I put my hand to the collar feeling the smoothness of the material with the mechanism gone.

                I glanced over towards the remaining shards of the mirror still hanging. The pieces of my refection staring back at me where dripping with blood. A bloodied hand reached out towards me as my reflection smiled evilly. “Nooo!!” I backed up to the wall. When my back pressed against it I slid down to the floor. Closing my eyes tightly, I brought my knees to my chest at I held my head in my hands. _Make it stop! Make it stop!_

                My eyes shot open when his hands slapped against the wall behind me. I looked up at him and his lips where immediately on mine. My lips parted on their own and I gasped as his tongue slid between them. _Is this…consolation from Master?_ I wanted to fall into him. My fingers twitched against my head in protest at the very thought of that _. He wouldn’t let anything happen to me._ Pushing back any protests my mind may try to send through my body I released my head and reached out to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. _Does this make him happy?_

                He pulled back slightly looking at me with widened eyes. “Master.” I said before pressing my lips to his. _I want to make him happy._ His hands slid from the wall and rested on my waist. Pulling me with him he sat back on the floor, guiding me to straddle him. I moaned against his lips when he roughly pressed me against him. One of his hands slipped under my shirt and cupped my breast while the other trailed up the line of my spine and fisted in my hair. Pulling my hair he forced the break of the kiss and sucked roughly on the skin of my neck just above the collar.

                I looked up at the ceiling and moaned as I tightened my arms around his neck. He pinched my nipple between his fingers and my body bucked against his hand. “Stand up.” He said against the mark he just left on my neck. My body stiffened and my eyes widened. _No. Did I do something wrong?_ He unwrapped my arms from around him and I reluctantly stood up and stepped away from him. My lips parted as I looked down at him. He leaned back on his elbows and looked up at me with commanding eyes. “Strip.” My body stiffened slightly as I stood above him. I was looking down at him but he still had total control. _I can make him happy._

                Hooking my thumbs under the waistband of the pants I started to pull them down over my hips. I sighed with pleasure as the material brushed against my legs before pooling on the floor at my feet. I stepped out of the pants, one foot at a time. A slow smile spread across his lips as he continued to look up at me. I crossed my arms and grabbed the tail of my shirt and started to pull it up over my head. Tossing it to the side I shivered as the chain settled between my breasts. I looked away from him and hugged myself as his eyes trailed up and down my body. I could feel the blush creep to my cheeks.

                “Don’t move.” He said and I glanced over at him as he stood up. My heart pounded in my chest as removed his own shirt and tossed it over his shoulder. The energy in the room was quickly chancing from the darkness it once was to something more hot and primal. He walked by me and put the lid of the toilet down and sat. I gently dug my fingers into my skin while I hugged myself. I heard one thud after another as he removed his boots. He laughed as my body jerked when he reached out and ran a nail across the small of my back. I was starting to turn around when he pinched me painfully. “I said don’t move.” Shivering at the sound of his voice I pressed my fingers into my skin again as I forced myself to face forward.

                I heard the shuffling of clothes behind me and gasped when he reached from behind me and hooked the chain with his pinky finger. I whimpered as it smoothly dragged across my skin as he pulled it back towards him. He adjusted the collar around my neck so that the spot the chain connected to was now at the back of my neck. Giving the chain a swift tug I was pulled back against him. I gasped and arched my back against the skin to skin contact.

                He reached up and his fingers fanned over my throat as he kept the tension on the collar. His body pressed fully against mine as he leaned forward and bit my ear. “I can’t stand the fact that he touched any part of you.” Letting go of the chain he wrapped his arm around me and pulled my hips back against his. I bit my lip, holding back a moan as I felt his hard cock press against me. “We’re going to wash away his touch and I’m going to lay claim to what’s mine. Every inch of you is mine and belongs to me. Do you understand?” He whispered in my ear.

                “Yes, Master.” I said in a strained voice. My body wiggled against his, aching for his touch. _Why is he taking his time this time?_ “P-please…” I felt his body stiffen against me before the fingers on my throat slid up to my jaw. He roughly turned my face and crashed his lips against mine. It was a dominating kiss but somehow it felt full of emotion as well. I closed my eyes and leaned into him as his hold on me strengthened.

                I gasped in pain as the stream of water from the showerhead hit my bruised and swollen cheek. He quickly turned me around and let the water wet my hair. I reached up to get the shampoo when he pushed my hand away from it. “I’ll take care of my things.” He said as he squirted some of the shampoo into his hand and began to lather it into my hair. I looked up at him in silence. His touch didn’t hold any of its normal roughness. It was gentle as if he was handling something made of glass.

                Putting a finger under my chin he tilted my head back and started to rinse my hair. I looked into his eyes as he looked back at me. The space between our bodies was becoming painful. My body squirmed as I looked at his naked body for the first time. As I looked at him my hand trailed up the inside of my leg. I bit my lip as he watched me with amusement in his eyes. “Mmmm… I… I want…” I reached out, my hand eager to wrap around his cock.

                I heard him growl before he grabbed the wrist of my outstretched hand and spun me around. The space in the shower was minimal but I still had to catch myself with my other hand to prevent my face from smacking against the wall. Grasping the chain he pulled it roughly, causing my back to arch as he thrust into me in one quick movement. “Ahhhh… hhaaaaa….” I cried out as the painfully empty feeling I had was shattered and replaced with delicious fullness.

                I pushed my hips back trying to keep him inside as he pulled out of me fully. “We weren’t done yet.” He said as he picked up the bar of soap and started to rub it against my skin. I groaned in frustration as placed both hands on the wall in front of me. His hands expertly glided over my skin as he washed away everything. I was panting and my body was aching the need by the time he was finished.

                I looked over my shoulder at him and he looked back at me as if he was waiting for something. He smiled as he leaned forward pressing his chest against my back as he wrapped and arm around me while grabbing my jaw. Our bodies slid against each other sensuously as the shower continued to rain down on us.  “Please… Master...” I panted against the finger he pressed to my lips.

                “Please what?” He said against my shoulder as he looked into my eyes.

                “Fuck me.” I breathed out. The glint in his eye faded and was replaced with raw desire. Wrapping the chain around his hand he pulled as he put his other hand on my hip and thrust into me. My eyes rolled back as my lids closed. “Yes...” I said fervently. I pushed back against him every time he thrust into me, hoping to take in more of him and hold him inside me longer.

                Pulling the chain harder my back arched to the point I thought it might break but it caused him to hit a more sensitive area deep inside me. His hand at my hip scooped my leg up and twisted my body slightly allowing me to look up at him. “Do you want to cum?” He asked as he thrust roughly into me.

                “Yes…Please Master…yes…” I panted as I looked into his eyes. _Please!_ Smiling down at me he started to quickly rub his fingers against my clit. “Haaa…ahhhhh… M-Master….”

                “Cum for your master.” He said as he switched from pinching my clit to rubbing his fingers against it. “Tell me.”

                “I’m…. I’m cumming…” I managed to get out before my screams of ecstasy echoed around us. He continued to thrust into me through the waves of my orgasm until I felt the warmth of his release inside of me. I pressed my forehead against the wall in between my forearms while I breathed heavily. I gasped at my sensitivity as he pulled out of me. He held me against him as he grabbed the soap again and cleaned me. I bit my lip and whimpered, my sensitivity making his touch exponentially more pleasurable.

                “Good girl.” He whispered against my cheek before kissing it. He turned off the water and wrapped around his waist before wrapping one around me. Sweeping me up into his arms he carried me out of the little room. I could’ve sworn he smiled down at me as I carefully nuzzled my bruised cheek against him. He kicked the door closed only to freeze and tighten his hold on me.

                I looked up at him and watched as his jaw clenched. I followed his line of vision and I pressed against him as if on instinct. Standing in the middle of the room was a blonde-haired woman dressed in intricate robes. Her green eyes seem to be devoid of any emotion as she looked at me. Despite that, she tilted her head and closed her eyes as she smiled. “Hello. My name is Rika, and I would like to formally welcome you to Mint Eye.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day readers ^^ <3
> 
> Saeran POV

                I looked down as I held _____ in my arms. Using my thumb I brushed away the single tear that spilled from her eye. I over at Hye’s body. _Fuck, this has turned into a real mess._ There’s no way I could hide this from The Savior. I hooked my arms under her legs and stepped over Hye’s corpse to place her on the bed. Standing up straight I looked down at her. _Why did she do that anyways?_ I remembered the frantic look in her eyes. “She must have hallucinated.” I reached out and brushed her bangs out of her face before clenching my fists. I had been using her this whole time and she still stepped forward with the intention of protecting me.

                “You’re a fucking idiot.” I told her as I put a finger under her chin. Tilting her face to the side to see the bruise on her cheek. My jaw clenched as I glared down at the darkening bruise. My gaze trailed over to the corpse beside me. Anger boiled my blood and my fists clenched at my sides. My nails dug into my palms as I kicked Hye’s body. His body rolled like a ragdoll and the dull thud could’ve caused anyone’s stomach to turn. My mind was going blank with rage but at this point it would be a moot point. He wasn’t alive anymore so my anger wouldn’t get across to anyone.

                I looked at the blood pooled on the floor. “What a fucking mess.” I sighed as I looked at _____. _Hopefully she won’t be up for a while._ I turned to walk towards the door when it suddenly opened. Our Savior walked in, her hands folded in front of her as two other disciples flanked her. _But…Why? Why is she here?!_ I fell to my knee at her sudden presence.

                She looked around the room her tongue clicking against her teeth. “Tsk tsk. It really is a mess in here.” Her eye then landed on _____. “So this is our new disciple?” She said looking down her nose at me. “I never would’ve expect her to do what she did.” My eyes shot open and I looked up at The Savior. “Nothing happens here without me knowing about it.” She said as she pointed up to the corner of the room. She snapped her finger and the two disciples flanking her scurried over to pick up Hye’s body.

                “Savior. Why did you send him here?” I asked her trying to gain some clarification from her.

                “It was a test.” She said calmly as she watched Hye’s body being carried out of the room. “I sent him here intending him to die. He was beyond salvation.” My fists clenched as I grit my teeth and looked down. _She sent him here as a death sentence?!_ “I’ll be back to test her devotion. She better not disappoint.” She said before quickly turning around with a flutter of robes, closing the door behind her.

                My hands slapped against the cold floor as I held myself up, when all I wanted to do was collapse. _Why Savior?!_ _What reason could she have for doing this?_ My body froze as I looked over my shoulder at _____ calmly laying on the bed. She would surely be broken after this. _The medication was working!_ I rose to my feet and walked over to the camera in the corner of the room. Reaching up I unplugged the wires, disconnecting its video feed. My heart was split with confliction and a sharp pain raged through my head. I winced and pressed the heel of my hand to my temples as I walked over to the bed.

                I looked down at _____, her chest rose and fell evenly as she slept. I was being overcome with the need to keep her close to me. To protect her. She was mine. I reached out to her and gently rubbed my thumb against her cheek. Her brows furrowed together as her breath hissed between her teeth. “I won’t let anyone else have you, not even _her_.” I started down at her. Blinking rapidly, I was shocked at my own words when I realized just how true they really were.

 

                Outside, I piled up the towels and other items I used to clean the blood from my room. Picking up the container of accelerant next to me, I poured it over the pile. I removed a packet of matches from my pocket as I stepped back. Breaking one of the matches away I slid it quickly across the lighting strip. I looked at the small flame on the match in my hand. _Something so small…_ Flicking the match onto the pile and watched the flames grow. _Something so small can grow with the right fuel._ I pressed my hand to my head, feeling a skull splitting pain again. I watched the flames continue to grow. They burned angrily against the otherwise peaceful surroundings, much like the doubt I was starting to feel.

                I made sure that there was no trace of the materials left before walking back to my room. _Why is Our Savior doing all this?_ I stood in front of my door, reaching up to grab the key from my choker when I heard the sound of something shattering. Quickly, I unlocked the door and flung it open. There, in the other room, was _______. Shards of the mirror fell, clattering as they hit the bowl of the sink. Her body was stiff as she started to reach down towards them.

                Grabbing the remote hidden by the computers I pointed it at her and pushed the button. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily against the pain of the shock. Her eyes gradually opened as I walked toward her. She stood up slowly, no look of hostility about her. I stood in front of her, smiling at her submissive behavior. It was short lived however, when she knocked the remote out of my hand before lunging at me. Her fingers were curled like talons and her eyes were frantic. The medication I had been giving her slowed her reflexes, and I caught her wrists easily. “You fucker!! I’ve taken a life because of you!” She screamed.

                Her eyes looked like they were glazed over. I had to push the limits of her mind now while her break was still fresh. “Yes you have.” I told her in a calm voice. Her fingers twitched slightly and her eyes fluttered. “Do you know why?” I continued to talk in a calm voice, the tension in her muscles started to diminish. I loosened my grip on her wrists and they slid from my hands as her arm fell to her sides. I took a step closer to her, every part of us a breath’s distance away. “Do you _want_ to know why, _____?” I paused, her name had tasted sweeter as it rolled off my tongue. She looked up at me and nodded quietly. I ducked my head down, smiling as I saw her eyes glaze over again. “You successfully protected your master.” I told her quietly as my breath fanned against her lips. She parted them sweetly as her eyes widened. There it was. I pressed my lips to hers and watched her eyes slowly close. She was now entirely mine _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave the next chapter up to you. I can do a Saeran POV of the smexy from the last chapter, or carry on with the story. Let me know! ^^


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV of chapter 15

                I pulled back from the kiss and looked down at ______. Her eyes were closed but I could see them moving under her lids as if she was trying to think of something. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, my heart skipped a beat. “Master…” The word escaped her lips and I could feel intense desire starting to course through me.

                She watched me intently as I reached up and removed the shocking mechanism on the collar. “Good girl.” I told her before throwing the mechanism over my shoulder. Her eyes watched as it clattered and slid on the floor behind me. I watched as her hand rose to her neck and she felt around the collar. Absentmindedly she glanced toward the shattered mirror. Her eyes widened in horror and she backed up against the wall, screaming. She slid down to the floor and held her head tightly in her hands.

                I looked at the shattered pieces before I knelt before her and slapped my hands on the wall behind her to get her attention. Her chin jerked up to look at me and I immediately pressed my lips to hers. _I will fix it_. I willed to her, smiling to myself when her lips parted. I slid my tongue between her lips and the tension in her body instantly started to ease.

                My eyes shot open when she put her arms around my neck. Pulling back I searched her face. There was no hint of malice intent. “Master.” She whispered before she pressed her lips to mine. My body froze for a brief moment. She had never initiated any sort of contact between us and it was actually really arousing. My hands slid from the wall and rested on the concave of her waist.  Pulling her with me I sat back and had her straddle me. I pushed down on her hips, pressing her core against me, causing her to moan against my lips. Slipping one of my hands under my shirt that she wore, I trailed my fingers up her skin and cupped one of her breasts. While our lips were still connected my other hand followed the curve of her spine before fisting in her hair. Pulling her hair I broke the kiss and sucked on the skin of her neck just above the lace of the collar.

                Her moan echoed quietly in the small room and her body bucked against my hand when I pinched her nipple between my fingers. “Stand up.” I said against the mark I had just made. I smiled when her eyes widened and she tightened her hold around me. I took my hand out from under her shirt and dragged my fingertips down her arms, unwrapping them from around me and pushing her away gently.

                Reluctantly she stood up and took a step away from me. I laid back on my elbows and looked up at her. Her body seemed to shiver pleasantly as she looked down at me. “Strip.” I told her with a smile. _I’m going to see_ all _of you this time, ______._ Her body stiffened but she hooked her thumbs under the waistline of the pants and pulled them down. My eyes watched as the pants fell to the floor. Slowly I took in the exposed skin of her legs, feeling mild disappointment when I noticed the shirt fully covered what I wanted to see the most.

                I watched with great anticipation as she crossed her arms and grabbed the tail of the shirt in her hands. I raised my eyebrow at her unusually slow movements. _Is she doing that on purpose?!_ She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the side, shivering as the chain slid between her breasts. My cock twitched and I swallowed hard as my eyes trailed over her fully nude body for the first time. She hugged herself and looked away from me and I chuckled to myself. After all we’ve done, seeing her acting bashful made it feel like I was going to lay claim to my little virgin for the first time all over again.

                “Don’t move.” She glanced at me as I stood up and removed my shirt, tossing it to the side as well. Her eyes fluttered over my chest and I could see lust reflecting in her eyes. Without touching her I walked by her. I put the toilet lid down and sat as my eyes trailed over her backside. I took off my boots as I looked at her. Tossing them to the side, I watched as she pressed her fingers into her skin when the thuds of my boots hitting the floor resounded through the tiny space. I sat back and looked at her naked body again before reaching out and scratching a nail over the small of her back. A small red line began to show on her skin. I pinched her when she tried to turn around. “I said don’t move.” I smiled as I felt her body shiver under my fingertips.

                I stood up and removed my pants and kicked them to the side. Reaching around her I hooked my pinky finger under the chain. I heard her whimper as I started to pull the chain towards me, making sure that it slid across her skin. Reaching with my other hand as well I spun the collar around her neck so the chain’s connection point was in my view. I rolled my wrist twisting the chain around my hand before giving it a swift tug.

                I caught her body as it pressed against me. She gasped as our bodies touched and I grit my teeth against the amazing feeling of not barriers between us. I tugged the collar to keep the tension as my spread the fingers of my other hand across her delicate neck. Pressing against her as I leaned forward, I grabbed her earlobe between my teeth and added pressure. “I can’t stand the fact that he touched any part of you.” Releasing the chain from around my hand I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her hips back against me, purposely pressing my cock against her. _You. Are. Mine._ “We’re going to wash away his touch and I’m going to lay claim to what’s mine. Every inch of you is mine and belongs to me. Do you understand?” I whispered against her ear.

                “Yes, Master…..P-please” My breath was forced out of me and I clenched my jaw as she wiggled her hips against me. My fingers slid up her neck and, grabbing her jaw, turned her face towards me as I collided my lips with hers. I had to fight the urge to take her right where we stood. She closed her eyes against the kiss, relaxing her body causing it to mold with mine.

                Keeping my lips against hers I lead her into the small shower area. I reached around her and started the shower. When she gasped in pain, my chest constricted and reflexively I turned her around to face me. I pushed her hand away as she reached for the shampoo. “I’ll take care of my things.” I said in a more companionate voice than I had expected. She stood still while I massaged the shampoo into her scalp. For some reason it felt like I needed to do this menial task with tender care, and it felt odd. Once I had finished I put a finger under her chin to tilt her head back and gently washed out the suds of the shampoo.

                I put the shampoo back on the built-in shelf of the shower. I reached out to her but paused when I saw her eyes darting across my body. My eyes landed on her hand that was trailing up the inside of her legs. _Is she…._ I shook my head to clear it as her other hand reached out toward my cock. “Mmmmm… I… I want…” With a low growl I grabbed her wrist before she could touch me and quickly turned her around. Simultaneously I grabbed the chain and roughly pulled it so she arched her back as I thrust into her. Her cries of ecstasy echoed around us.

                My body tensed and took all my willpower to pull from her when she followed trying to keep me inside her. “We’re not done yet.” I said in a harsh and punishing tone. Picking up the soap I started to glide the bar across her skin. My hands slicked over her body as the suds and water covered her. I could’ve used this time for more foreplay but I was starting to torture myself. She was panting by the time I had finished.

                She looked over her shoulder at me, the heat of her gaze was hypnotic. Our bodies slid against each other as I wrapped my arm around her, pressing a finger to her lips. “Please…Master…” Her breathing pants felt hot against my finger.

                Pressing my lips to her shoulder my eyes locked with hers. “Please what?” It was really amusing to see her lose every inhibition she had while at my hands.

                “Fuck me.” My smile faded at those two words. Even with her broken I never imagined those words would come out of her mouth. I wrapped the chain around my hand to keep it from slipping and pulled so she arched her back. Placing my other hand on her hip I kept her still as I roughly thrust into her.

                I immediately started to thrust in and out of her, she pressed back against me as I thrust into her. I pulled the chain harder to make her arch her back hitting a spot further inside. I slid my hand at her hip up under her leg and lifted it, changing the position again. “Do you want to cum?” I asked her, my fingers digging into her thigh as I thrust into her again and again.

                “Yes…Please Master…yes…” She panted, her eyes shining with tears, begging me further for her sweet release. Shifting the weight of her leg onto my forearm I moved my and up to where are bodies connected. My fingers started to rub and pinch her clit. _Only_ I _can make you feel this way._ I smiled down at her as she looked back at me. “Haaa…ahhhhh… M-Master….”

                “Cum for you master.” I rolled my fingers around her clit, tugging on the chain whenever she tried to look away from me. “Tell me.”

                “I’m…. I’m cumming…” She panted out before she screamed out in pleasure. I start to breathe heavier, almost panting myself as I continued to thrust into her, riding the waves of her orgasm. With one long exhaled breath I released myself inside of her. She leaned forward resting against the wall of the shower. I grit my teeth as I pulled out of her. Her body squeezed me tightly, acting like I was pulling a piece of her away.

                Picking the soap back up, I held her against me as I cleaned her. Her hips wiggled and she whimpered as I touched her. “Good girl” I whispered to her before kissing her cheek. Reaching around her I turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around myself first before wrapping one around her. She held onto me as her legs wobbled though she didn’t seem to realize that her footing was unsteady. Sweeping an arm under her legs I gathered her up in my arms and walked out of the small bathroom.

                Once out of the room I kicked the door and froze as a glimmer of blonde hair caught my eye. I felt ______ shift in my arms as she looked from me to the Savior. My arms tightened around _____ as she shrunk back against me. I looked at our Savior and felt a jolt of pain in my head when I thought about the things she’s recently done. I didn’t want to think that she would betray any of us, but her action were starting to rise questions that I didn’t want to ask. I looked down at _____ as she put her hand against my chest. Her eyes looked fearful as she looked at the Savior. I closed my eyes. _I’m sorry Savior….she’s mine._


	18. Chapter 18

                “Master?” I whispered up to him as I put my hand against his chest, shrinking back against him. The woman that stood in front of us gave off an aura of something sinister. The smile she gave me was tight lipped and obviously just a formality. My body stiffened when it suddenly felt like I was falling. I was still held in my master’s arms but he had suddenly fallen to his knee. I looked over at Rika and saw her tilt her chin up as she rose an eyebrow and squinted her eyes in a slight glare.

                “It seems, Saeran, that you have forgotten your place.” She said as she stepped forward. She looked down her nose at us, her eyes falling on the dangling chain on the collar. “Cute.” She said sarcastically. The depths of her eyes looked hollow as she looked at me. “Hye did a number on you didn’t he.” I felt his arms tighten around me when my body stiffened at that man’s name.

                “What is Mint Eye?” I asked her.

                Her eyes flashed angrily as she looked at me. “Mint Eye is salvation, and I am the Savior.” I could feel my master’s body shacking as he held me. I looked up at him and saw that his eyes were tightly closed and he was biting his bottom lip. Ignoring Rika’s presence I reached up and touched his cheek. His eyes shot open and conflicting emotions shined in them as he looked down at me.

                I heard the rustle of robes and looked over towards Rika, my hand still on his cheek. She had turned and started to leave, her steps rigid with anger. “Get dressed Saeran, you have a job to do!” She venomously spat over her shoulder.  Her green eyes darkened in hatred as they locked with mine. With one last look at us she slammed the door shut.

                Without saying a word Master stood up, walked over to the bed, and placed me down on the mattress. Staying silent he turned and went back into the adjoining room to get dressed. I could tell that he was upset, his movements weren’t as fluid as they usually were.  My back straightened as he came back into the room. Walking up he tossed a change of clothes at me. Pulling the red shirt over my head I was met with his finger in my face when I looked at him. “You are not to leave this room!” I flinched at the urgency in his words.

                “But Master what—“ My eyes widened as he put his hands on my shoulders and roughly pushed me back against the mattress. His fingers bit into my skin before he got up and picked up the shocking mechanism on the floor. He reattached it, his hands rough and unsteady. My chest constricted at the anguish in his eyes. I stood up when he turned from me and reach out, wrapping my arms around him and pressing my cheek to his back. _I can make him happy._ My arms tightened as his body froze.

                Reaching up he squeezed his hand around one of my own. In one swift motion he spun me around and held me against him as he painfully sucked at the exposed skin of my neck just below the collar. “Don’t. Leave. This. Room.” Fear gripped my heart as he carefully enunciated every word in my ear. He pushed me away from him and put his hand in his pocket and stared at the familiar pill in his hand. Knowing what it was I held my hand out for it. “There’s actually two today.” I tiled my head to the side questioningly. He closed his hand around them and hesitated for a moment before handing them to me. “One is the birth control, the other is…a vitamin.” I watched silently as he shrugged on his jacket and left the room.

                The room was deafeningly quiet without him and sighing, I walked into the adjoining room. I looked at the shards of the mirror in the sink. Staring at them blankly, I filled up a glass with water and took the pills he gave me. I refused to look at myself in the remaining pieces of mirror that hung on the wall and quickly walked out of the room.

                I yawned as I walked back over to the bed. Picking up the pants still laying there, I quickly slipped them on and laid down on the mattress. I rolled to my side and curled up as I held a hand to my chest. _I_ will _make Master happy!_ My eyes started to fill with tears as I closed them and let sleep take me.

 

“Get the fuck up!” My eyes fluttered open at the sound of my own voice. “Get the fuck up you pathetic piece of shit!!” I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Looking over towards my voice I saw myself, dressed in the clothes I had when I first met Master. “You’re real pathetic you know that?” She crossed her arms as she tapped her foot and glared at me. I watched in shock as she punched the air in my direction. Giant glass shards flew by me as she walked towards me in slow motion. “You fought him tooth and nail and now…” She reached out and grabbed the chain the connected the collar and pulled me up to my feet with great force. Her nose almost touched mine and her lips were curled in a sneer. “Now you’re just like his fucking pet. You’re a fucking sex toy to him!”  
“You’re wrong!” I yelled back at her. _Master isn’t like that.  
_ She rolled her eyes as she pulled the chain and wiped me around. The collar painfully rubbed against my neck as it spun. Keeping a hold on the chain she used her other arm to press against my back, causing my chest to arch upward. My eyes widened in fear as the shards of glass that flew by me appeared before me, their jagged edges pointing my direction. “I’m wrong, am I?” She said as she started to push me forward. My heels dug into the ground and she laughed behind me. “You can’t fight me. You’re broken now. This Master shit is disgusting. You’re pathetic and worthless.” She said leaning me back right before my skin came in contact with the jagged glass. She looked down into my eyes and smile. “I have no more use for you.” She said before she thrust me into the glass shards.

 

                I gasped as I sat up with a start only to have something cover my head. I fought as best as I could when unfamiliar hands came up to my throat and started to pull at the collar. The person growled slightly as my nails came into contact with their face. Another set of hands gripped my wrists and kept them still. I felt something cold against my neck and with a jerk of their hands, heard the sound of metal snap. The small padlock that had kept the shocking mechanism in place had been broken and I heard the clattering sound of the mechanism as it bounced across the floor.

                The two people lifted me up and started to walk with me secured in their arms. My heart thudded in my chest painful when I realized that I was now outside of the room. _Master is going to be mad. No! I’m supposed to make him happy!_ I constantly fought against the people as they continued to carry me. I heard the squeaky sound of doors opening and was thrown onto the ground an instant later.

                Sitting up I slid the bag off my head and looked around. My eyes followed the crimson red carpet up to a thrown-like chair. Sitting there, was Rika. She uncrossed her legs and stood up, walking slowly down the few steps in front of her. She nudged her chin at the people who had brought me before her.

                I suddenly had their hands on me again, holding me still. Rika walked over to the small modern-looking stove fireplace that was in the room and messed with a rod that was sticking out of the coals. She took the rod out of the fireplace, the symbol on the end of it was glowing an angry red-orange from being subjected to the heat. She slowly walked over towards me. “Saeran, has not done his job. From what I’ve seen, it seems your loyalty is to him and only him.” She looked at one of the people holding me and the roughly grabbed my wrist. Stretching out my arm they twisted it so the inside of my forearm was face-up. “Let this be a lesson. You answer to Saeran but he answers to _me_.” She said flatly before pressing the heated symbol against my skin.


	19. Chapter 19

                I watched with horror in my eyes as Rika press the heated iron against the inside of my forearm. There was no pain at first but when she pulled it away it became unbearable. I screamed as blood vessels that weren’t cauterized by heat of the iron began to stream blood down my arm. The streams webbed and eventually gathered at my elbow before dripping down to the floor. I felt warmth on my cheeks as tears of pain rushed from my eyes. I screamed out again as another wave of pain pulsed form the injury. The men that were holding me let me go and I fell to my knees.

                I fought to keep from going into shock as tears continued to fall from my eyes. Looking up at Rika her eyes shown with triumph as if she had won the war. “Now you’ll always have a reminder of who you _truly_ answer too.” She smiled down at me and I thought my heart would stop. I looked down at my arm again and through the puddle of blood that was filling up the design in my skin. An eye with curved lids looked back at me. “You belong to Mint Eye now.”

                My head jerked back up at her and she nodded her chin towards the men behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw them approaching me, their hands outstretched. One of them grabbed my arm, purposely putting presser on the wound, causing me to scream out again as a new wave of pain pulsed through me. He lifted me to my feet and grabbed my chin roughly. I closed my eyes tightly forcing out the fresh tears that formed.

                Suddenly the door was kicked open and everyone flinched. My eyes fluttered open as I looked towards the doorway. “Saeran! What’s the meaning of this?!” Rika shouted. He stood up straight and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he took a few deep breaths. He slowly walked into the room the rug muffling the anger in his footsteps. He cocked back his arm and his fist landed against the cheek of the man that had grabbed me.

                I unsteadily rolled on the balls of my feet before falling against him. He hooked his arm under my legs and lifted me off the ground. “Stay awake.” He whispered to me before looking over at Rika. “Why Savior?!” I could feel his body shaking as he looked at her. His mint-eyes shown with doubt as if he was questioning everything he was.

                “This is a lesson to her as well as you.” She said as she looked at the sleeve of her robe in boredom, picking off a piece of dirt and flicking it away. “You are forgetting your place, Saeran. A reminder was needed.” She rose her chin and looked down her nose. “I will not tolerate your insolence. Remember, it was I who saved you when hell was the only thing you knew.” She waved her hand in dismissal and he turned around before her hand finished moving.

                I put my head on his shoulder. “Master…you came for me…”  I felt his body twitch without breaking stride. I looked up at him when I felt his body tense.

                I felt my body jerk as I started to close my eyes. “Don’t close your eyes.” He said as he looked around. “You! Bring medical supplies to me.” He said curtly, not waiting for a reply. I watched the person he called out to run off in another direction. He walked through the open door of his room and sat me on the bed. Grabbing my wrist he pulled my arm out to look at the wound. I looked down at him as his breath hissed between his teeth.

                “H-here you are…” We both looked toward the door. He got up and walked over to the door taking the first-aid supplies from the person he had called out to.

                “Good. Now get lost.” He said before slamming the door in the persons face. He walked back over to me and put the supplies next to him on the floor. Plastic bottles bumped against each other as he dug through them. Grabbing a cloth he held it up as he twisted the cap off a bottle with his thumb. Tilting the bottle some clear liquid saturated the cloth, its color darkening slightly. Grabbed my wrist and held my hand and pulled my arm straight.

                I watched as he cleaned off the drying blood from my arm. He glanced up at me when he got closer to the wound. He let go of my hand and flipped the cloth over before adding more or the liquid to it. Grabbing my hand again he held it tighter as he started to dab the wound. “Ahh!” Reflexively I slapped his hand away. He glared up at me and pressed the cloth to the wound again. “Master don’t! That hurts!!”

                His body stiffened as I called out to him. I tilted my head to the side trying to look into his face. His head was downcast and his hair kept his face hidden from my view. I started to call out to him and he fingers twitched against my hand. “Don’t.” He said quietly. “Don’t call me that anymore.” My brows knitted in confusion.

                “Then what—“

                “Saeran. Call me Saeran.” He said before he tried to clean the wound again. I tried to pull away as I slapped his hand away yet again. “If you don’t knock that fucking shit off I’m going to chain you again!”

                “Well it hurts, Ma—“ He tugged my arm making me fall forward slightly. My other hand shot out and pressed against his chest to steady myself. His mint-eyed gaze held mine. His eyes shifted slightly back and forth as if he was searching for my soul, using my eyes as a gateway. “S-Saeran…” His name felt strange as it rolled off my tongue. His pupils dilated slightly as he dropped the cloth and put his hand on the back of my neck pulling me towards him. He tilted his chin slightly and urgently pressed his lips to mine.

                My eyes widened as I blinked rapidly. _This feels different._ He didn’t try to open my mouth and pulled back as soon as I started to close my eyes. He didn’t look at me as he picked up a new cloth and continued to clean the wound. I clenched my fist and fought against the urge to smack his hand away. Once the wound was cleaned I looked down. The skin around it was red and swelling slightly, almost like it was puffing up in anger.

                He continued to hold my hand as he shuffled through the other supplies. The silence that had fallen between us was more comforting than anything. Just having him next to me felt reassuring. He put some ointment around the wound rubbing it gently around the puffed skin but avoiding the wound itself. He put a small bandaging pad over the wound, making sure it wouldn’t snag any loose skin. He continued the silence as he grabbed a gauze wrap and began wrapping it around my forearm.

                He gathered the supplies and stood up. “You haven’t gone into shock you should be able to sleep now.” He turned away from me without another word. My chest constricted as I watched his back. He tossed the supplies to the side before he sat down in his chair and spun it around. The vibe in the air was changing into something stifling, like crippling despair.

                I quietly stood up from the bed and walked over to him, pausing at the invisible line I knew was there. I looked down at my feet as I reached up to touch the collar. _That’s right, it’s gone!_ I looked around and saw the shocking mechanism on the floor by the wall. I looked back at Saeran as I took another step towards him. The dim light from the computer screens made his profile look eerie and unapproachable. He held his head in his hands, his hair messily falling over his fingers.

                My fists clenched as I swallowed hard and moved closer to him. I turned he chair around and he looked up at me. My body moved on its own and he looked up at me with slight surprise as I straddled him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sliding a hand up into his hair I leaned in and kissed him. His body stiffened against me and he pushed me enough to break the kiss. My breath hitched at the anguish I saw swimming in his bright eyes _._ I looked back at him pressing my forehead against his. Pain spread through my head, feeling like something was fighting to come forward. I closed my eyes tightly and pushed it back. I opened them again and saw him staring back at me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding the back of my head he crashed his lips against mine.

_I want him to be happy, I really do._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                I felt ______’s body shiver as she put her hand to my chest. “Master?” The Savior was looking angry and it was then I realized that I had not automatically shown my devotion. _____’s body stiffened slightly as I dropped to my knee. I kept my gaze on the floor but knew that The Savior was looking on in anger and disappointment.

                “I seems, Saeran, that you have forgotten your place.” _Have I? Has doubt started to deter me from salvation?_ I heard the ruffle of her robes when _____ asked what Mint Eye was. The anger radiating from The Savior was very apparent. My body shook as I held _____ to me, and I bit my lip to keep from doing anything else idiotic. I already had watch her carefully so nothing would happen to her, and if I spoke out of turn now…I didn’t even want to think about what would happen.

                _What is wrong with me? So much doubt…where do my loyalties lie?_ I vaguely felt _____ moving in my arms, and my eyes shot open when I felt warmth on my cheek. I looked down at her, my eyes searching hers as if trying to find the cure to my heavy heart.

                The flutter of robes indicated that the Savior had turned around. Her shoes hitting the floor with more force than necessary. “Get dressed Saeran, you have a job to do!” I didn’t have to look up to see that The Savior was angry with me. My fingertips pressed into _____’s skin as the door slammed.

                I kept silent as I stood up and sat her on the bed. _This was problematic._ I walked to go get dressed as my mind raced. My muscles felt tight and rigid. I had to get this job done fast, I couldn’t leave her along for too long anymore. Gabbing more clothes I walked back to where _____ sat and tossed them at her. I stood in front of her as she put the shirt on. “You are not to leave this room!” I used the most authoritative voice I could muster under the circumstances, while pointing my finger out at her to get my point across.

                I pushed her back against the mattress when she started to protest. Standing up I quickly grabbed the shocking mechanism off the floor and attached it back to the collar. My fingers fumbled when I thought of what could happen to her if she left the room. I avoided her prying eyes, and when the mechanism was finally attached I stood up. I turned from her and started to walk awa. My eyes widened as I felt her arms wrap around me and her cheek pressed against my back.

                My heart beat painfully at the feeling. This was different, but what was different about it, I wasn’t sure. I could feel the tension in my muscles ebbing away while she held me. I brought up one of my hands, placing it over hers. I looked down and looked at the small cuts where the shards of the mirror had sliced her skin. I moved my thumb lightly over them before grabbing her hand and spinning her around so she was in my arms instead.

                I held her against me as I ducked my head and sucked at the soft skin of her neck below the collar. I knew this wouldn’t protect her but it was visual proof that she was mine. I held her tightly against me as I moved my lips up to her ear. “Don’t. Leave. This. Room.” I couldn’t help but shake the feeling that someone would show up and I had to make sure that no matter what happened she wouldn’t leave the room.

                I pushed her away from me slightly and reached into my pocket. I pulled my hand out and looked at the pills. They felt heavy as they rolled in my palm. From the corner of my eye I saw her peer into my cupped hand. Without hesitation she held her hand out for them. I wavered for a second before handing them to her. “One is the birth control, the other is…a vitamin.” My chest constricted painfully as the lie slid easily off my tongue.

                Without looking at her again, I shrugged my jacked on and left the room. Closing the door behind me, I reached up under the leather of my choker and grabbed the key hidden there. I heard the graining sound of metal against metal as the lock slid into place. Putting the key back in my choker I stared at the door. Silently my hand lifted and reached towards the door. Before my fingers could touch, I clenched my fist and shoved my hand into my pocket. With conflicting feelings in my heart I lifted my lip in a sneer before turning to walk down the hallway.

 

                I stood on top of the apartment building looking at the landscape around me. The wind blew my hair haphazardly as I put a boot on the ledge of the roof and looked down. I tugged on the climbing rope, making sure it was secured. Pushing back my doubt, I pulled up my mask as I turned around. With one deep breath I jumped off the ledge. Inching down the side of the building I got to the window of the apartment. Bending my knees I vaulted back only to straighten my legs and connect my boots with the window.

                The glass shattered easily and the woman inside turned around in shock. “Hello. Do you know who I am?”

                Her eyes widened in realization before she spoke. “The hacker…!?”

                I looked around the apartment before my gaze fall back on her. “It feels so strange to see it like this. Do you know that I’m the one who first talked to you about that missing phone?” I took a step towards her, the shattered glass pieces on the floor cracking even more under my weight. “I left that strange message a couple days ago. I am also the one who sent that email.” I held one hand to my chest as I held the other out towards her. “It’s an invitation. Our paradise, where everyone is happy.” I kept a straight, emotionless face, as pain ran through my head. “Magenta of hopes and dreams.” With my hand still outstretched to her I took another step towards her. “I’ve come to take you there… The RFA is only filled with false hope. Especially V and Luciel.”

                She held her hands to her chest as she shied away from me. “What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere!”

                Her eyes shown with more fear than defiance. I paused for a moment thinking of ______. I shook my head to rid my mind of the picture of her. My eyes squinted as I smiled underneath my mask. “Sorry, but you don’t have any say. You entered the RFA because of me. And also thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out. You will be happy in the end too.”

                She clenched her fists against her chest. “I’m not going anywhere!! Seven!! Help me!!”

                My anger flared at the name. “I expected resistance, but yelling out that filthy name will make me go insane. He won’t come! You should come now, while I’m still being rational!” He held my hand out to her again, stepping closer to her. We both looked up as a recorded voice.

                _The special security system has been deactivated._

                I turned towards the door, my eyes thinning in a glare. _Impossible, he’s not supposed to be here!!_ The door swung open and my fists clenched. “How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm?” That annoyingly identical red hair, those amber-yellow eyes, and that fucking ear-grating voice. I stared at the face of my twin.

                She called out to him, but didn’t move. “Why the fuck are you here?! It was your fucking time to be in pain!” I screamed at him, my voice raising in octaves as my anger grew.

                “You’re the hacker, right? Guess you’re not completely shameless since you’re covering yourself. You’ll go to jail for breaking and entering like this. Whoah! You broke the window.” _Is that supposed to be fucking funny?!_ He looked over at the woman tell her not to move to avoid injury. He smiled at me before addressing me once more. “Why don’t you let go of that lady over there?”

                I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My fists shook as I kept them tightly clenched. “Even now, all you do is ruin my life…”

                “Y-you know me?” His eyes widened and frantically searched my face for anything he may recognize.

                “I’m sure you’ve long forgotten about me.” I reached out and grabbed the woman at the same time I pulled down my mask. Reaching into my jacked I pulled out the detonation device for the bomb installed in the apartment, my hand hovering over the button.

                “N-no way…” Realization stuck him and his face fell in anguish.

                “I guess you know now, don’t you?” I smiled at him. _Look at me! You’ve done this! It’s all_ your _fault!_

                “Seven, do you know him?” The woman asked him. Her body felt awkward in my arms. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling. An image of ______ flashed in my mind again. My heart skipped a beat. I had been away for too long. I had to speed things up here. His face twisted in pain as he continued to look at me. _You don’t know what pain fucking is! Don’t insult me further by making that face!_

                “I had hoped I wouldn’t see you, because I knew that seeing you would remind me of my pathetic life!”

                “What…what happened?” His voice broke with emotion. “Why are you…! Why are you here?! You’re Saeran, right…?”

                My body twitched at my name on his lips and I threw my head back and laughed. “What happened? Don’t pretend like you fucking care now! And you no longer have the right to fucking call me by that name!” His shoulders flinched as I yelled at him.

                His eyes were filling with tears as his brows knitted together. “Why are you doing this?! Rika told me that you—“

                “Don’t you fucking dare say that name!! All names that slide off your tongue will be contaminated, so shut the fuck up!!”

                “Saeran…why are you doing this now? Tell me!” He took a step towards me but paused when I tightened my hold on the woman and put emphasis on the detonator in my hand by holding it up. “Something bad happened, right? That’s why you’re here? But…but Rika would never have lied to me…!”

                I released the laugh bubbling in my throat. “ _You’re_ the one who’s fucking lying! I can tell, don’t pretend!”

                “I’m not lying!” He flung his hands out at his sides, trying desperately to get through to me.

                “Oh no? What about the promise about protecting me? The promise about being together? All of it….just fucking lies told by that forked-tongue that slithers in your fucking mouth!” My jaw clenched when I looked at him as I remembered my past. “Even your last promise when you told me that we will be happy after escaping that hellish place. I remember every promise and how they were just fucking lies! You abandoned your name and took on a new one to rid your past with me! Or did you forget?”

                His eyes were shining with unshed tears. “That… I-I had no choice! It’s all too much to explain now…”

                His voice was shaking with emotion again. _It’s just the training he’s been given. It’s all an act!_ “Shut the fuck up!! You had no choice? Hahahaha… What kind of fucking idiot do you take me for?! You’ll eat all of those pathetic lies, even if I have to force them down your retched throat! My Savior was right! All you’re doing is covering lies with more lies.”

                “Saeran, I don’t know what people told you, but I thought you were doing well. I asked Rika to see a photograph of you laughing.” His bowed his head and clenched his fists. “I knew I couldn’t see you myself but I always prayed that you’d be happy…”

                “I told you to shut the fuck up!! I don’t want to hear any more of your lies!” My head was being hit with painful pulses and I bit the inside of my cheek to distract myself.

                “Just… Just let her go, and then we can talk. We can talk about everything. Please? We can get through this together. You hate me, don’t you?” I saw his eyes flit to her, her lashes glistening with tears. “She has nothing to do with this.”

                “You’re getting this all wrong, no surprise. I brought her here, she’s not yours.” I started to step back towards the window.

                “Please!” He held his hand out towards us. “There’s no reason to involve her in this! Don’t do something to her because of me.”

                His words gave me pause. “Do you have…feelings...for this girl or something?” I saw his eyes widen slightly before he worried his lip between his teeth. “So you do have feelings for her. It’s written all over your face.” I smiled down at her as I looked at him. “So I can just do whatever I want to her and it’ll bring you great pain, right?” She closed her eyes, tears slipping from between her lashes as she called out her feelings for him. “Love?” An image of _____ beneath me pushed its way to the front of my mind. I felt laughter bubbling inside my chest. “I guess you were too busy with an elated heart to feel guilty.”

                “No! That’s not it! Don’t move!”

                I pressed my lips against the woman’s hair, feeling my anger bubbling. “Hmm…How will I play with you? Oh, a lot is coming to mind…” This was true, but the woman that came to my mind wasn’t her, but _____.

                “Saeran, just take me instead!!”

                I opened my mouth to respond only to be distracted by the recorded voice.

                _A stranger has been located._

                “What is that saying?” I didn’t recognize it from any of the files I knew about. _Did he already change part of the algorithm?_

                “The special security system… I restarted it and it’s starting to work now.” He said with slight worry.

                _Sensed location of stranger… Adjusting target…_

“It’s sensing you as a stranger, Saeran.” _Fuck! Not fucking now!_ “The whole place will explode if we stay like this!”

                _Backing up all information. After the backup is complete, the bomb will be activated. Twenty seconds left…_

                “We’ll all die if we don’t get out!!” He called out to me.

                “Fuck!” Any other time I would’ve gladly stayed put but _____ wouldn’t be safe without me. I shook my head. _Why the fuck did I even care like this?!_ In my distracted state the woman bit my arm. In slight shock my grip on her loosened and she ran over to that lying bastard.

                _Ten seconds. Nine seconds…_

                I put my boot on the windowsill and grabbed the rope that still hung outside. I looked over my shoulder glaring at the bane of my existence. “Saeran, why did we have to meet like this?”

                My lip rose in disgust. “Don’t think I’ve forgiven anything. Next time, I’ll get payback for everything!” Gripping the rope tightly I dove out of the window. My hands started to burn slightly as I slid down the rope. I let go of the rope once my feet were on solid ground. “Fucking liar!!” I punched the wall of the building the skin of my knuckles painfully scrapping off. I looked up at the window I had jumped out of before turning and rushing back towards Magenta.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saeran POV

                I walked down the hallways to my room, my head pounding painfully. I pressed the heel of my hand against my temple as I turned the corner. I froze as I saw the light from the computer monitors lighting the hallway. _How could she get the door open?_ Rushing up to the room my hands curled around the door frame as I looked inside. My heart sank when I didn’t see her anywhere and saw the little black square of the shocking mechanism laying on the floor. I slapped my palms against the framework before spinning my heels and running towards The Savior’s rooms.

                I heard a faint scream echoing through the halls, spurring me into an even faster pace. Feelings of fear and anger clashed inside me as I got closer to The Savior’s rooms. I stopped in front of the doors and didn’t pause to catch my breath before kicking them open. My eyes automatically landed on ______. Her face was pale, bringing more attention to the blue and purple bruise on her cheek. The man’s hand holding her arm was stained with blood and I knew instantly it wasn’t his.

                “Saeran, what is the meaning of this?!” I heard The Savior scream out. Anger boiled in me and I stood up straight wiping my mouth with the back of my hand, removing the small bit of saliva that escaped my mouth while trying to catch my breath. I clenched my fist and strode into the room walking up to the man that held ______. Brining back my arm I put all of my weight and strength behind the punch that landed against the man’s face.

                _______’s feet flattened on the ground and she swayed before falling against me. Supporting her with one arm, I hooked my other under her legs and lifted her up. “Stay awake.” I whispered against the top of her head. Her body was in shock and I had to keep her awake. “Why Savior?!” I yelled at the blonde woman before me, my heart more conflicted than ever.

                “This is a lesson to her as well as you.” She said indifferently. _But why?! I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me!!_ My arms tightened against ______ as my body shook. “You are forgetting your place, Saeran. A reminder was needed. I will not tolerate insolence. Remember, it was I who saved you when hell was the only thing you knew.” She tilted her chin up and looked down her nose at me.

                I looked down at ______, her eyes staring off into the distance. I needed to tend to her. I turned and left the room before The Savior finished dismissing me. ______ put her head on my shoulder and I glanced down to make sure her eyes were still open. “Master…you came for me…” The pleasure I had from her calling me that earlier wasn’t there this time. _What changed?_

                She looked up at me before she started to close her eyes. I jostled her body. “Don’t close your eyes.” I looked around before spotting a random disciple. Calling out, I told him to bring medical supplies to my room. I continued to walk through the halls before making it to my room. I gently sat her on the bed. I grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm gently to see what had been done. I hissed a breath between my teeth when I looked at the wound. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath to keep my anger at bay. She’d been branded as if she was fucking cattle.

                I heard a timid voice at the entrance. The disciple I had called out to, stood there with medical supplies as I had asked. I walked over to him and snatched the supplies out of his hands and slammed the door in his face before walking back over to ______. I knelt before her and put the supplies next to my knee on the floor. Opening the plastic box I fumbled through the bottles looking for a disinfectant.

                Once I had found it I grabbed a clean cloth and poured a generous amount of the clear liquid onto to cloth. I reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her arm straight.  I started to clean off the dried blood that had started to flake off her arm. I gave a quick glance up at her when I got closer to the wound. I let go of her hand to flip the cloth over and put more of the disinfectant on it.

                Grabbing her hand again, I starting to dab at the wound. With the generous amount I had put onto the cloth, some of it was wrung out when I pressed it against her skin, which slipped into the grooves of the injury. She slapped my hand away and tried to pull her injured arm towards her. I glared at her before continuing. “Master don’t! That hurts!”

                I kept my head down as my muscles twitched. _Master... Why does that word sound so distant now?_ It had only been a few hours since she started to call me that. “Don’t… Don’t call me that anymore.” _Had she ever called me by my name?_ I couldn’t recall but part of me wanted to hear it. “Saeran. Call me Saeran.” I told her quietly before trying to clean the wound again. I knew it had to hurt but her constant slapping my hand away was starting to piss me off. “If you don’t knock that fucking shit off, I’m going to chain you again!”

                “Well it hurts, Ma—“

                To cut her off I tugged her hand, pulling her towards me. Her other hand shot out and pressed firmly against my chest. I looked into her eyes intently. Feelings I hadn’t felt before where rushing through me. _After everything, why do you make me feel something so strange?_ “S-Saeran…” When I heard my name on her lips my body felt weak, and I hated the fact that I couldn’t understand why.

                Dropping the cloth, I put my hand behind her neck and pulled her closer to me. Leaning in at the same time I tilted my head slightly and urgently pressed my lips to hers. Her lips were tense at first but when they started to relax I pulled back. _What the fuck was wrong with me?!_ Trying to keep my emotions in check to keep from hurting her further, I cleaned the wound as fast and as gently as I could. I continued to hold her hand as I reached for some ointment. Putting it on the puffed skin around the wound I gently rubbed it in. Satisfied that I had cleaned it the best I could at the moment, I gently held a bandaging pad against the injury before I started to wrap her arm.

                Staying silent I gathered up the supplies and stood up. “You haven’t gone into shock so you should be able to sleep now.” _Please for the love of God just go to sleep!_ I turned away from her and walked towards the monitors. Tossing the supplies to the side I spun around in my chair. Putting my elbows in the desk I held my face in my hands. _What do I do?_ I clenched my jaw and began grinding my teeth as I tried to sort through what I was feeling. I pressed the palms of my hands against my forehead. _Why is my life so fucked?_ _Everything is falling apart._

                I vaguely felt my chair moving around and looked up to see her staring down at me. My eyes widened as my back pressed against the chair when she moved to straddle me and wrap her arms around my neck. I continued to stare at her in shock as she slid a hand into my hair and leaned in to kiss me. _What the fuck is she doing?!_ I pushed her away enough to break the kiss. I saw her flinch slightly as she looked at me. I started to look away from her but my gaze was forced back to her face when she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to mine.

                My fists clenched as I looked at her closed eyes, her long lashes resting against her cheeks. The battle of my emotions was growing. _No! Fight me! Curse me! Hate me! Not….Not this! I don’t know how to handle this!_ When she opened her eyes and looked into mine, my heart stopped. Her eyes weren’t glazed over from the medications she didn’t look like there was anything affecting her. _How is that possible?!_ Not able to hold back anymore I reached up and wrapped my arms around her, placing a hand at the back of her head to hold it still I closed my eyes and crashed my lips against hers.


	22. Chapter 22

               Saeran’s lips were rough and urgent against mine. Holding the back of my head he slanting his mouth over mine, his tongue prodding at my lips. When I parted them his tongue immediately shot between them. Exploring my mouth with a desperate need for something.  _This kiss is different._  Where all the other kisses he had given me were cold and unfeeling, this one felt warm but at the same time it had a feeling of sadness.

               I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and leaned into his lips, kissing him back. I felt his body tense slightly before he wrapped an arm around my back and pressed me against him, a small groan escaping his throat as our bodies pressed together intimately.

               Taking the sound as encouragement I pushed his tongue back into his mouth following it with my own. He groaned again and fisted his hand in my hair and forced me to pull back. “You are not in charge here, _____. You never have been.” He said as he let go of my hair and held me tight against him as he stood up.

               With one sweep of his arm he cleared his desk and set me down, standing between my legs. He was now looking down at me, making it obviously clear that he was the dominant one. I looked up at him. A nagging feeling told me I should hate this man standing before me, but I didn’t hate him. The feeling told me I should fight him. Push him away. I didn’t. Instead, I smiled.  _Dominance suits him._

               He cocked an eyebrow and his eyes widened slightly when he stared at my lips.  Reaching out he put the knuckle of his finger under my chin tilting my face up further. He stared, transfixed on my lips as he ran the pad of his thumb over them.

               Keeping my eyes on him I stuck my tongue out, licking his thumb. His gaze locked with mine and his lips pulled back, revealing he teeth as his breath hissed before he let out a low growl. His eyes clouded over with desire and his pupils dilated. He slid a hand to my hip and pulled me towards him as he took a step forward. Closing my eyes I let out a strained rush of air as the growing bulge in his pants pressed against me.

               I heard a light chuckle from him as he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled, forcing my head back. I gasped and arched my back as the tip of his tongue trailed up my neck. Once he made it to my chin he made a track of little nips with his teeth down my jawline, leading to my ear.

                “You want it already don’t you, ______.” He said in my ear with a purposely breathy voice. The heat from his breath caused my body to shiver in anticipation. Curling his tongue under my earlobe he took it between his lips and sucked lightly.

                I opened my eyes and looked to the side only to have his mint-colored eyes watching me intently. Taking my earlobe between his teeth he bit down while his fingers dug into my hip as he pressed himself against me again. He chuckled as I bit my bottom lip. Moving his hand at my hip, he snaked his thumb underneath my shirt. The slight touch of skin on skin stirred the fire in my belly and I bit my lip harder as he moved his thumb around in small circles.

                My hips bucked against him as he placed both hands on my hips and started to roughly pull my shirt up and off of me, throwing it to the side before he wrapped his arm around me. When I looked up at him I was met with his lips against mine. The kiss felt hungry, like he was starved for something that only I could give him. Raising my arms, I wrapped them around his neck as I leaned against him. I tried to deepen the kiss, feeling just as hungry for whatever this was that we were feeling. Despite the nagging feeling I had again, I knew that only he could give me what I was longing for.

                 With a low growl he tightened the arms around me as he stepped back, pulling me with him. Once my feet were flat on the floor, his hands roughly slid down the curves of my body down to my hips. With great urgency he pulled down at the elastic waistband of the pants. Once he got them over my hips he let gravity do the rest and watched with a smile as they fell into a pool of fabric at my feet.

                 I stood there naked as he looked me up and down. His eyes lingered on the ugly colored bruise on my cheek and the newly tended injury on my forearm. He growled slightly again and I jumped. _What has gotten into him?_ My eyes widened as he wrapped his arms around me and placed me back on the desk. I gasped slightly at the chilled surface against my skin.

                 Before I could recover I felt his lips on my shoulder, sucking and biting roughly as he slid two fingers into me. My body shook at the sudden sensation and a small moan escaped me. _He’s acting so different…_ He pulled back from my shoulder and put his hand behind my head and pulled me to him as his lips found mine again. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue plunged into my mouth.

                 I wrapped my arms around him again and whimpered against his lips as he removed his fingers. Reaching for the band of his own pants he pulled them down and freed himself. Putting his hands at my hips he scooted me towards the edge of his desk. I looked down between us as he held his erect cock in his hand, positioning himself at my entrance.

                 I felt the head of his cock enter me before his hands rested on my hips and he forcefully thrust into me. My arms tightened around him and his lips crashed against mine as he swallowed my moan at the sudden fullness of him inside me. My hand snuck up into his hair as he kissed me deeply. He started to pull out only to thrust back into me roughly, again and again.

                 When he finally pulled back from the kiss I was panting. I stared into his eyes feeling slight shock at the passion that I had felt in the kiss. He reached up and untangled my arms from around his neck. He pushed me back and my hands slapped against the desk to keep my body from falling back fully. I heard a ‘hmpf’ from him before he smiled and put his hands on my hips again.

                 “Who do you belong to, ____?” He asked me, his voice laced with pure masculine dominance. He spoke as if he was reassuring himself where I stood with him.

                 “I belong to you…..Saeran.” I watched with wonder as he eyes clouded over with an emotion that I hadn’t recognized from him.

                 “That’s right, _____. Don’t forget it.” He said before he grunted as he started to thrust into me roughly.

                 He wrapped an arm around my waist as he leaned in and started to suck roughly at my breasts, leaving little marks along my skin. I reached up and entangled my hands in his hair as I held him closer. For added support he tightened his arm around me as he splayed his other hand on the desk. I continued to watch him leave hickies along my skin while he thrust into me.

                 “S-Saeran?” I panted, causing him to pause the suction of the next hicky. He looked up at me and licked his lips before adjusting our bodies so that he could kiss me again. _Something is changing, he doesn’t kiss me this much. Why now?_ I couldn’t explain it but it increased the pleasure I was feeling exponentially and I found myself getting closer to the release of sweet ecstasy that he could so expertly give me.

                 He broke the kiss and moved to my ear as he wrapped both arms around me. “You. Are. Mine.” He said through his own panted breathing before biting at my ear. The mixture of his bite and the dominant tone of voice sent me over the edge and I held onto him tightly as I screamed out. My body clenched around him, and with a few more thrusts he found his own release.

                 We stayed still for a few moments, our bodies still connected, and our breathing the only thing to be heard. “You are mine, _____. And if you ever forget that I’ll fuck you however many times I have to until you remember.” He gazed intently into my eyes as he spoke these possessive words and with one last bruising kiss he pulled out of me and walked to the small adjoining room.

                 I watched his back as he slammed the door closed behind him. Crouching down to pick up the shirt I heard the small noise of the chain. I gently took the chain in my hands. “He didn’t use it this time.” I looked at the glittering chain before closing my hand around it. Standing up I pulled the shirt over my head and walked over to the door of the room he had disappeared into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry I haven't written much everyone!! I'm trying to get back into the swing of things! I just want to let you all know that I haven't forgotten about any of my other fics and don't play to just drop them either!! <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading!!!!


End file.
